The Living Bot
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: What happens when you put a soul inside a simple droid, give him mental instability and let him wander the multiverse? Lots of shenanigans, meddling and utter domination! (Some violence, some planet-conquering and party-pooping for baddies!) (Droid!OC-I) Current World: Star Wars
1. Star Wars 1-1

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**All Star Wars Installments are owned by Lucasfilm and The Walt Disney Compay.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Star Wars Saga 1: I am alive and botty! (1)**

* * *

I hate my life- Actually scratch that, I hate the sob that has put me in this shitty situation.

I think the term is ROB.

**SOB or ROB, there is still some sunnuvabeach that got us in this poopy version of Frankestein.**

It's not that bad. The B1 Droid is still mobile-

_Compared to a cup of tea? _

_I can understand that part of this newfound bipolarism would be elated in having me uploaded in this walking tin can but seriously what are we supposed to do here with this shitty cannon fodders?_

**We could upgrade this in something badass!**

We are not in a position to move. We still don't know where-

"This piece of crap sure better fit the bill with our dear investors, I sure don't want to get killed by that crazy man and his hocus pocus."

Darkness slowly made way to some enlightening vision as I finally got a glimpse of what was going on.

I was in... some sort of almost closed container, set right in the middle of the second row of droids closest to the entrance.

I was staring at two ugly Geonosians exchanging some words that quite fell in the profane section of the vocabulary.

We have some language package? That is... strange.

**You mean to tell me you didn't notice we still keep our memories? I thought 'that' was something crazy but.. beggars can't be chosers!**

_I second Boldy, we got some edge and we will use to get out of there in one piece._

"You are just scared you are getting discovered with Annette keeping you warm when you are supposed to be at work, you crazy bastard."

The two idiots were quite annoying to watch and I was thankful I had yet to learn how to move because I would have seriously groaned at the scene in front of me.

"Well, we should wrap up this scraps and get to work with the others."

..Are they going to close us here?!

**HELL NOPE!**

My brain ached as I tried to find the moving commands and then I...

**Smiled?**

I don't think we can.. smile in this body.

_Oh my God, we are going to be boring without a mouth! This cannot be tolerated! _**THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!**

Driven by pure hatred against the deity or piece of garbage that had put me there to suffer, I jumped forward and started to work the surprised workers.

They weren't certainly expecting to see a little B1 going Gung-ho at them and _surely were not expecting it smashing its fists in both's chins._

**Pain and surprise, what a pleasant combo for those who are not suffering both.**

One tried to push me away in the container and I would have grinned if I had a mouth as I backed away just enough to ready up another beautiful punch.

The delightful crunching sound that followed as the simplistic hand met the disgusting face of the Geonosian was enough to pump me up for a murder spree!

I... I suspect we lost him.

**It was cool until you went bat-shit crazy, man.**

I ignored the voices, I mean if I was crazy I would listen to them... **RIGHT!?**

The trembling meat waste trembled and stumbled while trying to retreat from me, a futile attempt that only delayed his death so little and that _annoyed me to the gear_.

"P-Please! I-I-I have-GUH!" I stomped once the ugly face, irked by pathetic spiel delivered in such pitch of tone.

I squished the insect-like face further until it fully cracked under the pressure, green blood starting to stain my little steel feet. _I wonder how annoying it will be to remove from the foot._

...You alright now?

_Almost there... just the need to... yes!_

I crouched right where I spotted what I needed, a small keycard within the deceased squishy-head I just unalived.

-Authorization Level: 4-

**First Star Wars, now we have to pull a Metal Gear Solid with those Keycards.**

Maybe we could just escape with this. I don't think we need much to survive.

_In a normal situation I would agree but... We need much more if we want to even have a chance of survival in the upcoming war._

**Yep and I think we can start by that juicy box filled to the brim with blasters.**

_Wait! I didn't notice that bit!_

STOP ENABLING HIM! We are already having a difficult job trying to not descend to this psychopath's level.

_Actually the term 'Sociopath' fills the bill best but... your loss._

How is this my loss? What are you talking about?

"I dunno my little voice." I scoffed at the meek voice I had, soothing my inner boredom and annoyance by admiring the E-5 Blaster I had picked and the fuckton of ammo I just stole from the box right beside the blasters' one. "But boy, we are going to have some nifty fun in this brave new... megaverse?"

And how do you plan to start this.. adventure?

"By changing body, you silly goose!" I slammed the keycard on the ID scanner right in the center of the door. "We cannot live with this B1 garbage."

**Aye, we going to get something cooler!**

I despise both of you...

The door opened and I stared at another Geonosian, the insect-like bastard's eyes widening at the unexpected sight.

"Wha-" The simple word was interrupted the mere moment the trigger was pressed and the red laser burned instantly the ugly face. Its body fell on the floor and I didn't linger further as I had to reach... some security room in this mad-long corridor that led to several rooms.

I paused mid-step as I had made my mind that this would have been a difficult task, the curious tone of an unfamiliar song reaching my hearing receptors urging me to stop to see the cause of the disturbance.

Seriously!?

My head slowly turned right to the third door to the right from where I had just come from, the lights of several monitors being perfectly visible just like the closed-eyed geonosian sleeping in the chair in front of them.

**I... I had expected much more.**

While I don't think we are not talking about the same kind of 'more', I do concur this is quite disappointing.

_I... I don't know anymore._

I slipped inside the room and closed the door behind me, my blaster aimed at the guard's head and exploding it like the previous idiot.

"And now..." I pulled away the corpse out of the chair, sitting there myself. "Let's see what I should do here..."

* * *

_**Encrypted Message! **_  
_**FROM: SecurityUnit1546**_  
_**TO: Foreman Wat Tambor**_

_**SUBJECT: Anomaly Floor 15 Facility 548 - Origin: Unknown**_

* * *

We should be getting out of there, not going to the lower floors!

_There is quite the reward if we for this little deviation from our escape path, one that will help us in the long-term plans of winning this stuff._

The elevator ride was going smoothly as we descended further in the intricate factory of... doom?

**We need to work with that shitty vocabulary of yours-**

_***WAAAAAAAAARGH!***_

The sound at first scared me, then the red lights and the the noise being repeated reminded me what it actually was.

Stealth is no more a viable option.

**Gun ablazing as we show our steely determination!**

The elevator stopped as I had reached the floor where my soon-to-be body was.

The massive doors slammed open to reveal...

A little group of six B1s and two B2s.

I chuckled.

_I like those odds!_

* * *

**AN**

**The story reaches FF too! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**BTW, the length of the chapters is bound to increase after this one. So... hit me with some comments, will ya!?**


	2. Star Wars 1-2

**Star Wars Saga 1: I am alive and botty! (2)**

* * *

This is utterly ridiculous.

_Amen._

**At least we got this fancy Blaster-Arm to use as a heavy hitter!**

It was funny how much of a meme B1s and B2s are. In the movies they were made as some dangerous opponents for normal troops, heck even causing some trouble to some Jedi.

But what had just happened? Anti-climatic seemed to be the closest adjective to the dull battle I have just won.

Why? Well, if Storm Troopers' aim was crap then multiply their inability by ten and you will have standard droids' aim.

Maybe it's their combat protocol. We are kind of smarter than them in that regards.

_Their numbers would have been able to balance that issue and... it didn't._

**They sucks and we are the best. That is what it matters.**

Your bravado will cost us in the future...

**Bah! You are just a party pooper because you didn't get anything that you wish to have in this moment, like... like a book!**

_That sounds quite generic._

And I will have you both know that knowledge is power.

Multiple footsteps started to approach rapidly and I decided to not linger any further.

There was a little unused body to obtain ASAP.

**It's quite weird that they had not fitted some AI in that fine piece of machinery.**

You read that report, the BX-A has too many function for the normal AI available. They are still working in some adapting AI but none is close accomplish that.

**But we do?**

_If a human can fit inside a B1's basic body, then it will fit like a glove in that gorgeous thing._

I turned the corner to find three B1s walking towards me.

"STOP IT!" "**ROGER, ROGER!**"

I didn't waste time to redirect both the E-5 and the B2's arm against them.

"Eat dirt, you noobs!"

Quick reminder: the blaster inside the B2's arm has a delicious full-auto firing that **melted **whatever stood against it.

"MER-" Poor things, trying to appear more humane.

I will have to document myself about whom had decided to give such a meek personality to this robo-plebs.

You are starting to sound quite pompous.

**More like a bastard to me.**

_Hush, I am just having some Game-like fun. I don't plan to go overboard again... yet._

My little promise proved to be more difficult than I had thought as few moments later I found myself cornered near few containers by the centre of the room.

We need to find a way out!

_I am trying to but- _

**What about the content of the containers?**

I paused and slowly moved turned the corner and jumped inside the massive box, avoiding few blasts from guarding droids.

**Oh my God!**

This... This can change everything!

**_Ja! Ve got our Panzer and ve are going for a ride! JA!_**

* * *

"This is..." Wat Tambor stared at the footage of the devastation being perpetrated by the rogue B1.

The container broke in a small explosion and the contingence of droids formed by B1s and B2s broke formation in a shattered retreat, screeching in faux fear as the newly-revealed AAT Battle Tank's turrets started to mercilessly tear down the opposition created against the simple droid.

Simple. The word sounded sour the mere moment it was associated with the surprisingly resourceful unit.

Yet, even if units and equipment worth thousands if not milions of credits were being laid waste by the rebellious B1, the Skakoan stared at the scene in pure and morbid interest.

Such a tactical and strategical potential... that wasn't supposed to be programmed in that low-level unit!

It was infuriating but also intriguing and amusing.

Years spent dealing with absolutes, with factual knowledge, and there this little rogue droid was tearing down a foundation of droid's laws.

A scientific miracle, one that was going to be his!

But in that childlike wonder, Wat felt wary about the unit's objective as he couldn't pinpoint what he would want to achieve by going deeper in the facility.

Freedom was excluded, at least that was he got from what he could gather until now by the droid's action and it was probable that whatever the unit wanted was but just a treat for its escape.

Behind his respirator, Wat smirked and silently waited what this unit was going to accomplish if left untouched for a bit longer.

But still... _He needed to capture him! For science!_

* * *

It's strange that they are not sending stronger reinforcements to deal with us...

_Methinks we are going towards an ambush.._

**I think that we are in a tank and they can do very little about it.**

That is until we have to leave it to pass through some unaccessible sections of the factory.

_I don't think this will be an issue any time soon..._

Aiming the main cannon at the door remaining before the special droid, I took the shot and gladly watched as the closed entrance was now open.

**Explosions make life easier!**

I jumped out of the tank and rushed towards the BX-A, the unit being held mid-air by some tubes and wires.

Now... what?

_I think I... know what to do but..._

I walked closer to the droid and put my metallic hand onto its chest, suddenly feeling lighter.

_**-Transferring databank on BX-A Mk. IV!-**_

_**Data Transferred: 1%**_

_**15%**_

_**18%**_

_**25%**_

_This is... weird.._

_**28%**_

_**34%**_

I am feeling numb..

_**59%**_

_**68%**_

**This is the craziest hangover ever..**

_**76%**_

_**82%**_

_**89%**_

_**98%**_

_**Data Transfer-**_

_**COMPLETE!**_

...

Vision started to slowly adjust out of the blurry sight I had and... I was staring from somewhere else.

Below me was the very unit that had housed my...

Consciousness? Soul?

**Badassery?**

_Yeah._

**Activation Unit. . . !**

**Applying updates on the software. . .!**

**Activating HUD System. . . !**

_Nice!_

**-Removing Energy Connectors and Switching to Main Battery!-**

**-Current Battery: 100% (EST. 451y, 9m, 24d)-**

...

This is... absurd. What kind of battery does this unit have? A nuclear one?!

**My God, the HUD is similar to...**

_To Crysis 2. We got effing Crysis 2 HUD! _

**Game over, man. Game over!**

Please stop..

**-Unknown energy sources detected!-**

The minimap showed about ten enemies approaching from both sides evenly.

"Time to kick some ass!"

* * *

The unit had done it. The Skarkoan had thought that the surprise would have slowly decreased knowing how meek a B1 was and yet this one had done the impossible once more.

The BX-A was not something that he had thought the B1 would have tried to reach and now his greatest work was _alive_ and preparing to engage the approaching force of droids.

He had terribly miscalculated the capacity of the rogue droid and now his most important project was dangerously close to escape his clutches.

Wat Tambor decided it was time to update the contingency and get some Droidekas to stop the unit.

_At least until he got there with enough BX-1 droids to contain the escaping BX-A._

"Classify rogue droid unit as **Incognito**." Finally the computer flared the name he had came up for the elusive machine, something that while lacking any sort of creativity identified best the miracle happening in front of him.

It was now time to recover this impossible phenomenon before it escaped from his hands.

* * *

**AN**

**When life gives you a lemon, you make a holy hand-grenade out of it!**

**If this is madness, next chapter will be utterly senseless and void of any clarity over the 'importance' of people. Major characters? What are those?!**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**00Malware00****: B1s are called for good reasons 'tin-cans', while B2s are slightly more-armored B1s. The extra voice is… tactical bipolar. His soul is fragmented!**

**Existential ERROR****: *Looks up to the chapter* Yep. Also, he will become… something strange to a certain point onward.**


	3. Star Wars 1-3

**Star Wars Saga 1: I am alive and botty! (3)**

* * *

**They are finally bringing the heat!**

Am I the only one feeling that something big is going to happen soon?

_**Invisibility Cloak On**_

I moved through the droid force on my left side, ignoring every single tincan that stood between me and my planned position, and thenl I reached their rear.

_Never thought that I would have turned in a grenade spammer but..._

**Explosions!**

The scraps of several B1s were sent flying away by the multiple explosive blasts, decimating the first of the two groups.

In mere moments 14 basic droids were reduced to small junk pieces, freeing a section of the corridor.

"So who is next?!"

The second detachment seemed hesitant to fire at me, several B1s looking at each other while the B2s kept a steady aim at me.

I could have grinned if I had a mouth but as I prepared to take out the remaining units, my hearing receptors catched something that dreadfully reminded me of the Prequels.

Do-Do you hear that?

It was a _**rattling** _sound that was quite familiar to my mind and-

Three rolling droids rushed in front of the force and deployed in their firing mode, blue spherical shields forming around them.

_WE ARE LEAVING!_

_**SPEED INCREASED**_

My new legs started to move quickly on the opposite direction from where the Droidekas had come from but some of their imprecise, rapid fire managed to hit some spots on my shoulder and my left arm.

I-Isn't this wrong?

**What are ya talking about?!**

I turned the corner and continued to ran madly towards the newest section, setting a checkpoint to the closest hangar in the facility.

_Droidekas are not manufactured from the same company as B1s and B2s and there shouldn't be a production of those within these automated factories until they got in the CIS alliance._

_I do have a horrible theory now._

I- Wait! You mean to tell me-

**It seems like the noble douche is coming soon!**

_There is something wrong! Why would he come there so early on!_

I think I have something that could work...

* * *

**"_I expect to see the malfunctioning droid destroyed at once before I reach Geonosis."_**

Wat was glad that the pressurized mask was hiding his livid expression from the Sith and nodded at the leader of the CIS forces.

"Understood, Count Dooku." He replied with tight politeness, mere moments from snarling at the Sith.

As the trasmission ended, the Skakoan scoffed and slammed his gloved fist onto his desk, pent up anger finally free to be depleted upon his desolate office.

_That... That insolent human and his master!_

Sidious had been more amicable to the cause during the Invasion of Naboo, giving Wat carte blanche to literally dictate the lines of the CIS Army production without any supervisor above him.

HE had created their armed camp, HE had given them subsidies to create a bureaucratic system for them to use to build their empire and now it was all taken away from his grasp.

For years now Dooku had been a torn to his side, his far too simplistic mind a shallow sight to the foreman's eyes that possibly got off by constantly insulting him with petty remarks and comments that were there only to underplay his own achievements.

_If- If only he could get the chance to kill the mongrel without incurring in Sidious' wrath he-_

"**Hello? Is this working**" Wat blinked as the small holographic system activated once more, this time showing the ever-more intriguing and confusing **Incognito**. The unit paused and turned to stare at him. "**Oh? It works, great.**"

There was some surprise, intrigue at this sudden interdiction and yet, while Wat could have easily picked up the position of the droid to properly end it before the Sith arrive, he decided to indulge his curiosity.

"What do you seek, **Incognito**?" His blunt question wasn't one out of lucid logic, but one out of dry annoyance and tiredness.

The rogue droid paused just a moment as if... it was confused?

"**Did you just call me that lame name?**" He asked out of surprise, before then nodding. "**I mean- I want to form a truce with you, Wat Tambor. Yes, that's what I-**"

"A truce?" Wat scoffed, finding the unit's mocking attempts to find a way out diplomatically ridiculous.

"Generally a truce require a common enemy, something which we lack right now-" "**Dooku is going to kill me... and then you.**"

There was a pause, something within him urging Wat to think about this interjection as the Skakoan knew that the unit could easily be right. There was skepticism born out from the sudden knowledge of the Sith Apprentice, but the fear for his life outweighted ten times his suspicions and he nodded.

Still, Dooku was a dangerous enemy to make. One that he had little chances to face off without proper preparations... and that is ignoring the repercussions of such action would cause.

Sidious would go mad at losing his apprentice like this, something within the Master having the infuriating bastard above any simple 'clerk'.

But how did the unit knew about the Count? His mind repeated once more, this time his brain agreeing to such detail and a question was given once more.

"How do you know that he is-"

"**It's a long explanation,**" The droid was quick to reply, giving him no chance to fully create the query. "**O****ne I can give only if you accept my little olive branch to remove the smug bastard.**"

"Sidious will retaliate if I do anything to his apprentice." Wat frowned as the droid's pose eased in a confident one.

"**Leave Sidious to me, I have a plan to make an easy war but..."** **Incognito **paused, sighing for a moment before continuing. "**I need you and your techno buddies for this little idea of mine.**"

"A curious proposal, one that lacks any possible proof of loyalty to the cause-" "**I know where the 'Republican Army' is supposed to come and... I can take it away from them.**"

...'Republican Army'? What was it talking about? The Republic didn't have any major military force...

_Unless- _

His eyes widened, as he did remember some theories from his fellow businessman, something regarding a solo mission a Jedi committed to several years ago, back when Kamino was still a planet open to trade. "Seriously?" He hinted some doubt, something that the mechanic being sensed by his reaction alone.

The droid nodded quickly. "**And you will get the influential position within the new order, something a bit more of a hybrid between authoritarian and republican.**" He promised with such ambition and determination, enough to make him even more interested on the deal.

"How is it possible a droid with your upbringing can manage to get something like this not only planned but accomplished too?"

There was a _snort _from the droid in question, the prototype answering with a boisterous tone.

"**Because I am a badass, Watty. And the universe surrenders to badasses!**"

* * *

Count Dooku narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the two B1s tasked with the objective of leading him to the Skakoan's office.

The alien was a nuisance to deal with even in simple events, especially because his mindset disgustingly ignored the importance of the Force and preferred to develop technologies for the sake of... betterment.

It was a sour reason for someone as autocratic and hedonistic as Dooku was, someone that ruthlessly ruled over Serenno while enjoying the luxuries of nobility as 'his' people endured his tyranny.

He was one of the few outstanding peers that will end up ruling the Galaxy together with his Master, a glorious empire that will span over numerous planets and bring together everything known to the universe!

The door that led to the office opened and the Sith noticed that the insignificant foreman was busying himself with a cup of... wine?

"Count Doo-"

"Was the droid destroyed?" He cut down the greeting, unwilling to waste further time in the same room as the businessman.

Wat Tambor merely blinked at the stern questioning but nodded slowly. "It didn't put much of a resistance." He replied with a calm but soft tone.

Darth Tyrannus nodded and brought his hand towards the cup in the alien's hands, whipping it out from his clutches and onto his very hand, wasting no little time in taking a long sip from the warm beverage.

It's been a while since he had enjoyed some good wine and... this one was particularly excellent. Maybe the Skakoan wasn't as despicable as painted and...

As he moved it away from his mouth, Dooku frowned at the sight of Wat patiently _waiting_ for something. An odd sight indeed.

"What are you... you do-Do-" His stutter and then his blurry eyesight, Tyranus' eyes went wide as tears burned out of his tear-ducts.

He tried to move, to kill the pathetic scumbag before he- he-

***Thud***

But it was too late, his body slowing down until it was fully paralyzed.

A shocked expression was the last emotional light that came out of the poisoned Sith, his hand just few moments from bringing his lightsaber out to kill the treacherous Skakoan.

The foreman blinked as the Sith's corpse fell on the floor and remained unmoving.

A full minute passed before the man sighed dully.

"You expected more, like some flashy fighting or-" I said as he moved out of the shadows.

"I wasn't if I have to be honest." The businessman interjected with a sigh. "I just expected a little more... cleverness to deduce _that I could not drink with my mask on_."

"Oh?" I tilted my head in confusion. "That is actually the very weakness of many modern Siths. Something about letting their own hatred obscure their lucidity and messing easy things up." I concluded quietly.

"Plus I am quite disappointed that your case is unique to be replicated." The scientist added to the subject. "Quite disheartening, truly."

"Still annoyed with that?" I hummed with minor annoyance. "I have promised you something cooler to test and I don't back up from such promises."

"Hopefully it will be as intriguing as you describing it. I would be quite irked if you are lying again."

I hummed again, this time dully as I started to approach the corpse of the old Sith, picking his lightsaber and his communication device.

"What will you do with the CIS?" It was a dumb question but one could never be safe enough to reassert important people's loyalties.

"I was supposed to ally to them..." He turned to me with a poker face. "I think I made a correct choice with you, **Incognito**."

"Again with that name?! I don't want to be called with something this lame."

"Then how do you wish to be called?"

Something smart?

**Something cool?**

_I think I will settle for now with something... tame but rightful._

"**Special Unit 428** at your service, Wat Tambor." The Skakoan stared at my open palm for a moment, possibly praying that this wasn't some trick of mine.

Still.. we shook hands and soon I was provided with an offical ship under my name by Techno Union.

My first stop in this little adventure of mine? Kamino.

* * *

**AN**

**So, while I finish the second episode of the tale regarding Dark Plagueis the Wise, I can tell you all that things are going to be... interestingly fun with the whole fact that this little, nutty bot knows how to negotiate.**

**Stand aside Ben Kenobi, 428 is some smooth thief of the planet-wide kind... literally.**

**Also I want to be a massive dingus and say to check out ****The Golden Month**** (It's about Las Lindas Webcomic with a little spin about a Human OC and thirty months before the beginning of the series, also yes I will write lemons in there too -Also, for those that are not in that kind of stuff, I don't mind if you don't give it a look, I ain't forcing anyone about it)**. **It might sound like a shameless plug, but I would like to have a proper critic analysis and a someone who can genuinely beta it without me having to see them disappear in the shadow realms. Yes, that is a thing, my betas just ditch their job for no reasons... like really.  
**

_**Where are you bros going?!**_

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A**

**Rathaloski Mozsco****: I mean, _if he can actually do that with that suit_. He is a fish, he needs water to survive and I don't think he can enjoy some non-descript stuff without actually suffering for it.**

**00Malware00: Yep, it's the same story and dude and... the reason why it's been a while since I've updated is... I'm overburdened. It's no secret that keeping up with a chapters long 3-6k+ words on a daily basis (especially with a limited attention span as mine). Alas yes, it will be updated, I do plan to finish and bring up to business some universes I wish to add.**

**CitricBlueWolf: Good to know- and don't worry! I plan to keep things mostly simple and (where it is possible) to give quick explanations of things and persons. **


	4. Star Wars 1-4

**Star Wars Saga 1: I am alive and botty! (4)**

* * *

Before being literally propelled butt-first into this brave new universe, I remember reading long description of ships' interiors and grandiose features those could get installed from components brought in official shops all in those highly-descriptive stories of people that knows somehow how inner ships… are.

I just decided to stick with the modified Star Commuter 2000 I was given to. I called it **Cannon Fodder** in honor of future kamikaze attacks with this little transport-bullet.

Yet no matter how precise and bored I was in that moment, I was focusing on a more important question that was butchering the remaining bits of my sanity.

I think the ship is more important-

**Nonsense! We are debating over a big issue over there!**

I was procrastinating really badly as I continued to stare blankly at the toilet and you would be right to bash my head and ask me what would possibly cause this kind of distress.

**WE CAN'T POOP!**

So you mean to tell me, that the crux of our existance is... the bathroom.

_Yes and no, Underline-y. The 'crux' is that we have been deprived of a safe space and a common excuse to avoid discussions or events._

...What?

**If shit comes to hit the fan, may it be literally or not, we need to have a little haven from BS bigger than us.**

But why the bathroom?

_Because if I go in a closed bathroom I can have, theoretically speaking, some privacy from people. It's rare for people to barge inside occupied toilet stalls._

**Thank God we are not in some Anime...**

For some reason I cannot decipher, I feel like you both have jinxed us.

_**Date: 7955 C.R.C.**_

_**ETA Kamino: 8h, 12m, 34s**_

_At least nobody is raiding near our path..._

**Maybe we should check the package Fishy left us.**

I froze for a moment as I remembered that Wat had placed a curious box in the small cargo bay and I had yet to check what it was.

Jumping off my bed I walked towards the room that had been fitted to house supplies and equipment.

The variety was minimal as there were only E-5s, some thermal grenades and a lonely rocket launcher with three-four rockets by its side.

The box had a small panel that required a pass code and I 'frowned' at it for a moment.

Try with our name.

I nodded and inputted '4-2-8' in the keypad.

_**Access Granted**_

A quick but soft sound effectively showed that the box was now ready to be open.

**...What is that?**

It was a blaster rifle.. but not one that should have been available in this period in particular.

I brought the gun closer to my 'eyes' and.. I was excited!

This has to be a prototype, there is no way in hell that this is already available in the market.

_The A280 blaster rifle was something that would be used quite commonly by the Rebel Alliance in the Sequels. Sure, Wat had surely some shares and assets in BlasTech Industries but- Oh!_

With Wat Tambor not allying with the CIS, there is no reason for the foreman to be removed from BlasTech's committee. That means we got both the weapons from both canon CIS's AND Republican arsenals.

**So it's like Battlefront II weapon-wise.**

Kind of.. yes.

**Yas!** _**~We going to paint this 'verse in red~**_

...Are you going to let him go mad because of this?

_Of course not! I will just direct partial moments of insanity and try to-_

Avoid war crimes?

_Maybe some might be... required?_

Sorry, but I fail to see how war crimes can be useful and morally correct to apply in any possible situations.

**Well, didn't we broke some Geneva Convention's stuff by going ham at the droids.**

Droids aren't alive.

**SHAME ON YOU, I STAND WITH THE ANDROIDS!**

_He is right! I love that little thing Connor, him and his inner struggles..._

You are both beyond redemption... Anyway, what we will do after Kamino.

I placed the gun back in the box and thought about it.

Attacking Coruscant?

_Too many people between me and Sheev._

Naboo?

**We are not going to take sloppy seconds!**

Argh! What about Tatooine?

_I- Actually that could be a possible new step._

**I don't know, man, I... I don't like sand.**

_I fucking despise you and your Prequel loving._

**Those weren't that bad-**

_You are going to be silent for the next four hours for those disgusting words you just uttered._

**B-But-**

_NOPE! You went too far and now you are going to the silence corner._

**...I hate you too, **_**dad**_**.**

I… As we were saying, Tatooine is our next stop but.. what should we do?

_I mean dealing with that overgrown worm might be too much annoying-_

But he is a criminal warlords!-

**And was killed by Leia with her own chain!**-

_I thought I had you confined away from the discussion, Bold, try again and it will be ten hours!_

**...**

_Anyway yeah, Jabba is kind of a jerk but... eradicating such a massive empire? Maybe later when we got our massive army behind us._

That is... acceptable. Then we try to.. save Anakin's mother?

_I mean is that actually the right thing to do? Changing so much for the 'Greater Good'?_

Let's.. put this in a way you can see and approve. If Shmi Skywalker lives, the Tusken would live.

_...Yeah?_

If they live then they would be able to... preserve themselves better?

_...Actually, I think I got an idea about Tusken and Jabba now.. hehehe~_

What are you-

_Secret!~ It will be a funny thing to pull if possible._

...Do I need to be scared?

_Don't worry, Underline-y. I don't plan to spark some small-scale war... directly speaking._

I paused just a moment as I felt something buzzing near where I was now sitting and I noticed it was the communicator Dooku once owned.

And we stole.

I ignored the baseless accusation as I decided to check who it was.

The hologram appeared and I stared right in the barely visible mug of one Sheev Palpatine.

**He looks better than he does in the Sequels.**

Are you serious? You mean you.. don't know?

**Know what?**

_The whole 'lightning redirected back to his face' thing._

**Oh that? Yeah- Wait, that caused his face to become like a fugly prune?**

_Yes._

**Damn that sucks...**

"Hello there, Sid, you look positively murderable there." I greeted the man giddily, much to the immediate annoyance of the caller.

The cloaked sith blinked at the greeting but his lips twisted in a disdainful expression.

"_Who are you, where is Dooku?" _The Chancellor demanded angrily, almost sounding ready to smite me where I stood.

"Dooku is not there... anymore." I said with an amused tone, putting my hands together in a praying gesture. "He joined the Force because he was a noob." I concluded with half of a snort.

_May he have found peace in Hell and made his own hole here._

**Amen.**

"_Impossible!_" Sheev shot back with the classic expression of a villain learning he failed so hard. "_You have surely captured him-_" He tried to deduce, hopes trying to style in the form of truth. But I wasn't in the mood.

"Nah, I killed him." I corrected him with a shrug. " I mean, I got his fancy blade and the device so... dead and depredated." I flashed the communicator to him and he seemed to gain a renewed sense of… pissiness.

Should we really piss off him this much?

_And what he can do to us? Use the force on something this far and unattached to the grand mystical power?_

Two orange eyes were now visibly burning from the shadows created by the hood of his cloak at my cheeky response.

"You useless piece of junk I-"

"Will whine a little, send some assassins and then return to plot the creation of the Galactic Empire and the destruction of the Jedi Order." I mockingly interrupted and ended for him.

... "_How-_" He tried to ask but… meh, I was really in a poopy mood.

"You could try to use the Force to know more about this… or right, Midichlorians." If I had a mouth, there would have been a massive grin at how enraged he looked.

I chuckled at how the very change everyone hated the most in the Prequels was what was actually helping me to this very moment in not getting my mind jumped by the old man and I was fairly sure that it would have still be quite useful even in the near future.

"Blame the reformers at Lucasfilm, Siddy." I replied while humming.

"_WHO ARE YOU?_" He demanded, I could hear the Force crack around him but… I shrugged.

If I had a human face, I would be smirking smugly at the furious bastard.

"My name is Sheev Palpatine, current chancellor of the Galactic Republic, murderer of former political opponents and grand manipulator." I answered with a voice similar to his.

The 'great' sith was silent, shocked and horrified as I continued to mock around his 'hidden' identity.

"I wish you some sweet dreams, Sheev, as I might come to visit you sooner than you think." I waved at him with what did seem like a… wink?

**We need to improve our mocking skills.**

The last bit was a bit fake as I couldn't literally approach the man without getting the entire Republican Guards, Jedi and politicians against me.

He seemed now ready to answer again, but I decided to aim my newest blaster at the device and incinerate it quickly.

As much as I would have liked to irk the chancellor, I didn't want to bust my current advantage of being undetectable.

ETA Kamino: 4h, 10m, 45s

Four hours already?

_Time pass quickly when you have fun... I wonder what kind of reaction Sidious will have when he will notice I am literally impossible to find.. hehehehehe_

I swear, one day we are going to get murdered by being this much cocky..

**Bah! Party pooper!**

* * *

**AN**

**In the SB version of this story, after this chapter, there is a Character Sheet with picture and details over our lovely MC. I've yet to update it as far as the SB version went, but if someone need visual and a proper summary of what it is and why it will give some hard-time to the world… I advise y'all to check there.**

_**I wonder how hard Rise of Skywalker will flop.**_

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Ascandas****: His body will stay the same… until next 'World'. Something big will happen by that time.**

**Guest (Chapter 3)****: NPC Joke? Where? **_**Hans, prepare the flammen-werfer!**_

**Frakiebayer2002****: There is a lot of material, worth of the whole first Star Wars world-exploration and two more worlds. So yeah, stuff isn't ending… anytime soon!**


	5. Star Wars 2-1

**Star Wars Saga 2: First comes the Army... (1)**

_I will say that what I am just going to say is not a reference to the prequels-_

***snort***

_But I do hate rain. Even now that it is relatively insignificant to me since I am a... pseudo-droid?_

A soul in a machine.

**Ghost in the shell?**

We are not a ghost and this is far from a simple shell. There is wiring, chips and-

**Every party needs a pooper,**

_that's why they invited you._

_**Party pooper, party poopeeer!**_

..I never felt this much murderous..

Let us return to the ever-raining issue we were currently experiencing. While the droplets of water were harmless because of the special metal used for this unit which renders it water-proof, I was still getting somewhat annoyed by the constant tapping noise I was perceiving all over my 'body'.

Right after I step outside the ship after I had parked on the free hangar spot permitted by the flight-controllers of the planet, I jumped back inside the trusty tin-transport, only to return back with the cloak.

When you start to hear multiple clankish sounds that softly produce the morst irritating noise known to any living beings I can certainly say that you do feel your neutrons and sanity dying all at once. And that is why it is best to not challenge nature and just be smarter, to adapt and avoid any early-morning (?) headaches.

It's absurd that a civilization capable of mass-producing quality clones is unable to create some device capable of solving this massive issue of theirs. There has to have been someone thinking about this!

_I suppose they don't see it as an issue since they are always living stuck in their little bunkers._

**Lazy and boring, maybe the Kaminoans are our natural enemies.**

Probably, especially since they are so uncaring towards clones and-

**Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerd.**

I-

**Nerd.**

*Groan*

I finally reached the entrance of the facility after what had been a two-minutes long walk across the platform and entered through the automatic door without hesitation.

I had just the time to remove the cloak from my head that I was greeted by... the same female Kaminoan that had been there in the movie and working as a secretary. I guess… I'm at that part of the story, am I?

"We didn't expect to receive any visits from... Wat Tambor's entourage, I presume."

Wait, why they would- Oh right, I AM still registered as a Baktoid's droid right now.

"I am actually not working for foreman." I stated calmly, the female alienoid blinking a few times, just enough to force me to repress some well-deserved shivers.

**They are quite the scary race to look at this close distance...**

I admit that Kaminoans do have that terrifying edge within their appearance. I guess that could also be the reason behind their lack of connections to other species.

"Truly?" The woman finally spoke. "Then may you state the reason of your visit?" She continued, her voice tensing up a little as she did seem to recognize that I was a 'battle droid'.

"Unit 428 and I am here to discuss with Prime Minister Lama Su regarding a... clone army for the Galactic Republic." Time to make a little gamble, one that could seriously get me to a tall pedestal early on.

Realization hit the Kaminoan that nodded at my words, she seemed to ease up at the mention of that 'super-secret' commitment the planet had 'for the Republic'.

"It's quite surprising to hear from the Jedi Order after so long but... I think the Prime Minister will be eager to chat about the situation of the army." It was interesting to hear her tune pulling an 180, but I was far too distracted by the fact that it had actually worked.

**Aren't we the luckiest son of a bitches in the galaxy?**

I nodded and was lead through the intricate white maze of lights and glass, quite the unnverving walk to have around this place, something that did come close to the panic I had first when I woke up as a droid.

_Am I the only one having some 'psychological-horror' kind of vibe right now?_

**Nope, this is some scary shit.**

We finally reached the familiar room that I had seen in the movie, the small oval office where Lama Su was waiting for us and… he was smiling giddily. I guess that the prospect of having some news from the 'contractor' for the massive cloning-effort was something positive and… I guess trust-inducing.

**Sadly, we ain't here for them tho.**

"I suppose the Order has sent you to oversee the Grand Army, Unit 428." He said with a pleased tone, guessing over the reasons behind my current presence.

I paused for a moment, thinking about a possible truthful reply over the matter, one that wouldn't end up warranting any unnecessary attack on me. I was technically a Tank-unit, but I wasn't going to try and be a 'Doom-Guy' kind of slayer.

"Technically speaking, I am not affiliated with the Republic-" The head of the planet's government frowned and tensed at this, yet I was quick enough to pass out my explanation. "But I have information regarding a possible error with the demand."

Technically, it's more of a trick than an error-

_Not important!_

"An error?" The caution palpable from his expression melted in something much more close to suspicion within his face. "Please explain this 'error'."

The tension was still there, but it seemed that I was offered the chance of give more details out.

"The clone army was commissioned by Sifo-Dyas for... the Republic." I said, Lama Su nodding at my statement before I sighed and dropped the truth bomb. "Well, Sifo-Dyas had been removed from the Jedi Order prior to his request, thus-."

The Kaminoan blinked in shock at the information. "That is- This means that he wasn't representing the Republic during the transactions?" He tilted on his desk, surprise evident on his face. "Is there any proof about it?"

"You can check the Republic's registries," I shrugged quietly. "The removal of a Jedi from the order is always registered as per laws concerning both the Order and the Republic."

His confusion lessened as he sat down by his desk-terminal and started to go through a quick and silent search about the matter, a few minutes of utter nerve-wracking peace passed before the alien facepalmed at the sight presented by his screen.

"So… this is actually an illegal and not-accepted production of clones?"

I nodded once again, the Prime Minister turned to look out of the massive circular window he had in his office.

"An embarrassing discovery, I suppose.," He admitted with a saddened tone. "One that is going to cost us quite the resources we had used in the production of the Army."

He turned back once more, this time an intrigued expression directed at me and I looked back at him.

"But you wouldn't come here just to warn us of this deception." Pure black eyes grew inquisitive, his voice sporting the qualities known only to a professional silver-tongued diplomat. "What is the true reason of your visit, droid?" It wasn't a request, a demand and…

I hummed quietly as I ignored him at first, deciding to sat in one of those fancy chairs they had and give it a spin. Then I stopped and relaxed myself on the surprisingly 'comfy' seat.

"I want it."

...

"What?" He blurted out with confusion, only ending up fueling the little sense of giddiness that I was developing in that amusing moment.

"I want the clones, I want the Army. _**I want it**_."

"You don't have the capacity to pay the costs and-"

"But I have the 'capacity' to go to some tribunal and demand a trial for the violation of the Reformation Act." I shot back with a whiny tone. "It's not that bad, really. I mean, I would just remove the hints that connects you to an hefty crime, that's all."

That little fact seemed to burn whatever doubt the Kaminoan had, the mere mentioning of the punitive costs of such infraction being quick to manifest to his intelligent self and… did he just get paler than before?

Quick reminder about this Reformation Act and the Ruusan Refomation: The Grand Republic wasn't meant to have a massive army after the crap happening during the Old Republic. 200,000 clones were far too many soldiers ready to be deployed at once, the costs and the sudden militarism being overwhelmingly dangerous for the intergalactic government.

If the Senate had been aware of this before the Clone Wars, it would have gone on a warpath to dismantle the clone facilities and... crippling Kamino's income for the sake of making an example out of them.

"You are driving for a hard bargain, droid, but I found myself quite limited by this... situation." He blinked skeptically before continuing. "But may I inquire what you truly wish to do with such a massive military force?"

If I had a mouth I would have smiled, yet I suppose my posture was enough to show how smug I felt. "You know, bringing true democracy to the Galaxy and… peace?"

"True democracy?" I let this confusion linger for a while before I sighed calmly.

"May I see how the clones are?" I stated, changing the topic as I knew I had him lost at my answer.

There was no response at first and I hoped it was just the Kaminoan trying to retrieve whatever he could from his decimated composure.

"S-Sure."

The visit proceeded pretty much like how it did in the movie, first the incubation chamber, then the learning structures and finally the troops ready for duty for some big war.

This is barbaric. We should be dismantling this-

**We may be some 'cool one-man army dude' but fighting 200,000+ clones is a bit out of our reach, Underline-y.**

It doesn't matter! We could easily destroy the planet and remove this abomination of civilization-

_And kill the innocent clones... and little Bobba? I think those are still living beings too._

I-

_This is a war crime, I know and I would have liked to dismantle this but.. we need the greatest army ever to create a new republic and prepare for the Yuuzhan Vong._

Aren't they still preparing?

_And you wish to let them be ready for war? We will strike them first with the greatest army this universe can muster._

And then?

_And then we will free the clones._

**I doubt they would let us.**

_They will once we got enough droids 'guarding' the facilities._

You plan to take those over?

_Of course! How do you think we will avoid getting backstabbed from them._

I... Fine! But I will make sure you die if you don't respect this promise.

**Jeez, what a bitchy personality you are, Underline-y.**

"Bobba?"

I blinked as the prime minister addressed the familiar child by the end of the hallway that was staring at us. "I thought your 'father' had told you to stay in your quarters."

The child didn't reply at first, continuing to stare intensively at me and only me.

**This boy is creepy as hell!**

I wonder if he is spying on us or he is merely curious.

My eyes slowly descended on the small ball the boy was holding in his hands as a small but interesting idea formed within my mind.

* * *

"Welcome back, Jango. I hope your mission went well." The Mandalorian nodded at the receptionist and smiled.

"Just as expected and... is Bobba still up?" The Kaminoan blinked as some hesitation appeared on her face.

"Bobba is... making a new friend."

The bounty hunter's face froze in a tense expression. "What?"

"The Prime Minister has received a visitor interested in the Army and-"

Jango was already moving, his mind going quickly through the horrible possibilities about whom was with his son.

Dooku? No, the old fool wouldn't linger in a place so close to be discovered.

A former acquaintance? None of them knew about his current whereabouts.

Then whom was with Bobba?!

His hand was already grasping one of his blasters as he finally arrived to the room where Bobba's chip was and he paled when he heard some yells and grunts within the room.

He bursted through without hesitation and... stopped in shock.

Bobba was smiling widely, his face red and sweaty as he continued to move in the section of the playfield, pushing the ball on the other side of the single net set mid-field.

On the other side was a droid with quite the modern design that was moderating his own action to allow the child some possibility in winning this unusual game.

It was in that moment of relief that his son noticed his presence. "Dad!"

A smile reappeared in his face as he removed his helmet and was greeted by a tackle from the boy. "Bobba. I see you got... a new friend."

A ghost of a grimace was playing around his smile, the bounty hunter thankful his son was busy in the hug, to notice his wariness with the approaching droid.

There was no hint of emotion just like the usual tin cans but then-

"May I have your autograph?!"

The bot bowed slightly while extending a small notebook with a page open.

He blinked and nodded as he picked the pen and signed there. "Thank you, Mr. Fett."

The Mandalorian frowned at the address, quite unnerved by the formal way but also recognising some hint of genuine respect in the droid's voice.

How was this even possible? A droid shouldn't be able to- Actually nevermind.

He had lived long enough to know this kind of situations were relatively normal in his career and merely shrugged at this.

Man, he was not expecting the explanation the droi-_human_ was going to give him the following few moments.

* * *

**There are plans for Jango and Bobba, also I did hear that you don't need years of training to get a grip over the force, you just need to be born lucky and then you get easy powers and sword-skills. **_**Thanks Rise of Skywalker! I needed to have to have SW ruined by politics, somehow. Maybe it was my secret wish all along. xD**_

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Ascandas****: Next Chapter. But it will not be the MC to pull that epic move. Rather a revenge-session, if I may cryptically say.**


	6. Star Wars 2-2

**Star Wars Saga 2: First comes the Army...(2)**

It's been two days since I have reached Kamino and I have enjoyed much the impressive living quarters there.

But my luck had failed me today in the worst way possible.

Depressed and furious at myself, my fuming self was staring at the smug smile plastered in Jango's face as we continued to insane standoff, one I was losing badly.

This is just ridiculous, we shouldn't have risked so much with this.

_I know but... it was a gamble, one I needed for._

You and your idiotic reasoning are going to kill us one of those days.

"What do you intend to do, tin can?" My vocal box released a low growl as I stared down at my odds with no little worry.

A few feet away from the table were this was all happening, Bobba had decided to take a seat in one of the small chairs in the room, the child grin unnerving and aggravating me further as I couldn't find a way out of that situation.

You messed up the moment you started to bet money we don't have.

_I-It is not that bad- We have an outstanding debt now and you think it is not bad?_

**...I think we have to rob a large bank to recover this.**

_Seriously? This... this sucks big time._

"Hit."

The man nodded as he exposed the new card that added up to the few ones in my hand, forcing me to slam them on the table much to the bounty hunter's amusement.

"26. Your luck is not as good as you have boasted until now, rusty." The experienced player commented with some snark. Unrequited snark.

I scoffed at him, crossing my arms close to my metallic chest while silently praying that my pout wasn't perceived through the already-limited face I had.

"It isn't my fault I am rather unlucky today." I admitted neutrally, hoping for a little mercy.

The Mandalorian chuckled at my petty excuse, denying me some truce after what has just happened

"But it is your fault that you owe me 2 million galactic credits," Jango hummed. "We both know that 'Luck' doesn't have money to give."

Boredom will kill us all...

"Can you just ignore this time about this all?" I inquired quietly, almost begging. "I'm don't have much green right now and-"

"And lose that large sum?" He snorted, shaking his head in amusement as he put the cards all in the deck. "I have 2 million reasons not to."

**...Why I am getting some Deadpool-Cable vibe here?**

Maybe because one is suicidally sane while the other is insanely retarded.

**Woah, no need to offend retards here.**

_I never felt so much betrayed by myself._

**Payback is a bitch, ain't it?!**

I sighed in defeat. "At least Bobba is getting a nice fund for galactic college."

**I mean, is there something like that?**

I know that there are specialized schools for various works but education was never expanded in Star Wars lore.

Jango blinked at that comment but replied with a frown. "That is IF we avoid too much unwanted attention." His eyes narrowed on my frame almost _accusingly_. "Something your plan is going to possibly throw at us."

"Meh, that is not going to happen," I waved my hand at him in a relaxed gesture. "Nobody is prepared for what I got inside my head."

Someone decided to knock in that very moment and the door opened to reveal the receptionist. She looked a little nervous, but also irritated.

"Jango, there is a Jedi here that wish to speak with you."

_Obi-wan was already there? I mean, sure it had passed enough time for him to make a visit but... I hope the plan works._

We all want that.

**For the sake of some fun reaction and Jedi juking.**

The Mandalorian gave me a quick glance and ruffled Bobba's hair as he passed near him before leaving the room.

The plan was technically easy to put in practice and it would leave the Order without clues that would conduce their investigation to Geonosis.

Lama Su had agreed to not speak of the Clone Army and deny that the bounty hunter had left the facilities in the past few days, denying any proof that the Jango could be connected to the assassination attempt on Padmé even remotely.

The door closed quickly but I could get a brief glimpse of the Jedi Master, a little surprise at being subjected to someone that resembled to Ewan McGregor.

"428?" I turned to Bobba, the boy giving me a curious look. "What is a Jedi?" He asked with a wondering tone.

I blinked at the question as I was surprised that his father hadn't told him about them but I could also see that Jango didn't have the need to explain his son about the Order since there wasn't any particular reason to bring it up.

"Jedi are monks with super-powers." I answered with a curt but terribly-correct statement.

He frowned at my overly-simplistic depiction of the grand order but I merely nodded and continued.

"They are a group of devoted men and women that can use incredible abilities thanks to the Force," I hummed as I thought about the various important force-based techniques, like Gardening and pet-caring.

**I mean, who wouldn't want to get a puppy with that kind of ability-**

Attachments are forbidden by the code.

**Oh right, now I remember why we never 'dreamed' to become a Jedi.**

Instead we preferred Starkiller.

_Galen Marek is a cool dude with epic powers. Kind of OP but I don't think many would deny that it would be amazing to have his versatility with the Force._

"What is the Force?" I decided to bite down a sigh at the expected wave of questions about those terms.

_Seriously, was I now his nanny?_

**We kind of own money to his father-**

_That doesn't mean I-_

It could have been much worse.

"The Force is a... how should I put it.." I muttered as I went to pick one of the books that was sitting by the desk and lifted it up.

"You see this book?" He nodded and I let it fall. "That is called gravity."

The boy launched another confused look, possibly because he couldn't see yet where I was going with my words.

"Now gravity is a factual condition, with that I mean that it is there and can't be denied. It will never fail in a fair situation, correct?" He nodded slowly, his young mind grasping the concept but having some problems trying to get why it was important to the topic and so I continued. "Well the Force is pretty much a factual condition that a few can use."

"A few?"

"The Force can be used only by those with high quantities of Midichlorians," I almost flinched at remembering the detail. First it was mystical, then it became scientifically-explainable, then it was a mix and finally it was turned it got a gender. "A microbe in living being's bloodstreams that can manipulate this... energy."

"But I... I remember hearing that Jedi are good people?" I paused for a moment before a little theory clicked in about Bobba's knowledge about the Force-wielding monks.

Kaminoans were still friendly with the Order and the boy would have certainly heard one of them speaks about them, possibly in a positive light too.

"They _were _good in the past with how things worked centuries ago... but they didn't adapt to the republic's own pacing." I hummed quietly as I tried to form some explanation that could coherently detail the Jedi's situation the easiest way possible. "As I said before, we are talking about glorified monks. They meditate, they preach peace but are the first ones to strike at the 'enemies of the republic'... and they steal children."

The boy paled a little at this little final bit. "W-What?"

"When a baby with high midichlorians is found by the Order, they are _always _taken away from their parents and educated back to the temple," I replied carefully, knowing that the subject was still… rather difficult to point out without falling towards some dark tones. Dark tones that a child his age shouldn't be hearing_ this frequently_.

"Then they are… trained there and assigned to Masters, never to be allowed to return to their families."

"B-But why? Why would they need to get them away from their families?"

"Part of their mantra goes 'there is no emotion, there is peace' and they truly mean no emotions with that preach." I stressed the very crux that the Jedi suffered through the prequels. "Children are trained to be emotionless as to not let feelings overrule logical reasoning and push them to the Dark Side."

The boy didn't ask more, his eyes lowering to the ground, that was awkward to digest.

"They are dumb."

I would have smiled at those wise words if I had a mouth but limited myself to a happy nod, accepting his silent request to keep quiet for the time being.

The door opened once more, it was once again the receptionist, this time her face sporting a more serious business-like expression.

"Unit 428, the Prime Minister received an urgent call from the foreman of the Techno Union." She walked towards me and set a small communication device on the table. "He wishes to have a word with you as quickly as possible."

The female didn't linger around and I was left in the room once again with Bobba.

The device itself was buzzing quite madly and I didn't waste time to open up the call as I didn't want to get annoyed by skeptical allies.

**What kind of epic memelord would let chaos fester without their presence and direction?**

_Fair enough._

The familiar voice owned to the foreman started to buzz out from the object, but sadly no hologram.

"_Unit 428, it's good to see you still functioning._" The alien mused neutrally, getting a snort out of me.

"It's good to know that you have some faith in me, Wat." I muttered sarcastically back to the Skakoan. "Anyway, I got hold of the Army just as promised."

"_I know, Premier Lama Su seemed quite elated at my reaction when he revealed 'what' was supposed to be the Republic Army during a possible future war._" He growled a little, irritated by the news and by the smug coming from the politician. "_Clones! And so many of them. It would have been a slow defeat for us, that is undeniable even with the full might of the droid production._"

"Yep, it was meant to be a slow defeat from the very beginning." That comment seemed to irk the industrialist and fuel more his hatred for the treacherous Sith Master.

"_Sidious will met a slow and painful death, I hope._"

I nodded with a cheerful whistle at that murderous comment. "He will suffer for everything he had done in his whole life."

"_Good._" He paused for a moment, then resumed with a curious tone. "_What do you plan to do now that you have this army?_"

I wanted to smile. I really wanted to.

"A small revolution in a backwater planet. Nothing to worry about." I reassured with a faux-calm tone, trying to hide the giddiness from being noticed.

"_You... what?_" I could see some panic in his voice but I waved my hands in an appeasing gesture, even though he couldn't see me. "I have plans to conquer peacefully a planet under some criminal warlord and convert it in a modern world." I pointed my metallic finger at the device. "A world that would sell some land to some ambitious industrialist to build factories at affordable prices and bring prosperity to the planet."

Another pause, this time longer much to my surprise.

Then Wat returned to speak, some intrigue evident in his tone.

"_You call me ambitious,_" He commented with some tired huffing. "_But you certainly don't seem to have a limit with your thirst of power_."

"That's partly incorrect." I stated calmly. "Sure, I love myself some power but.. I do stuff for fun's sake in the end."

"_You are insane._" He muttered with a genuine annoyed tone. "_Hopefully, your insanity is balanced out by your interesting way to twist things in our favor._"

"It will work out perfectly." The call ended without any salute and... I turned to the wide-eyed Bobba.

"Who was that?" He asked in shock, possibly unable to grasp what individual just contacted me.

You were talking about world-domination in front of a child. I reckon that is going to cause 'more' than confusion.

**Bah, you need to learn quickly about conquering worlds… or then you will end up with some cheap job because you never knew and so you would never try.**

_...That is oddly specific._

**Uh? Oh no, I just… crapping words out. Wait, what did I say until now?**

Yep, Bold is insane.

"Wat Tambor," I finally stated at the child, my sight directed at the gray ceiling. "He is a trusted ally of mine, maybe yours too if things turn out to be good."

"Oh?" The boy seemed eager to rekindle the barrage of questions but it was in that very instant that Jango returned back inside the room with a small smile.

There was some doubt and hesitation in his face, enough to make me panic for a moment and then… he snorted.

"He bought it."

I blinked at that with a skeptical expression, unsure if I should have scowled at him for trying to pull that fun business or not.

"You sure he went away?"

He nodded quickly. "Had to use some old information about some former colleagues of mine but he seemed to accept this without much complaint."

I nodded. "That is good."

He returned to the table and, as he seated in his former seat, he frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

"Just thinking about going for a quick holiday," I turned to the bounty hunted with a bored pose. "What do you think of sand?"

* * *

**Action will return next chapter as the Glorious Plan About The Liberation Of Tatooine (AKA G.P.A.T.L.O.T) will enter in action. What you should expect? Tribal Hordes, freedom for slaves and the decapitation of the Hutt Empire.**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Travisck****: I think it was random. Yes, it was all in the name of random. xD**


	7. Star Wars 3-1

**Star Wars Saga 3: ...Then we get the fuel canister...(1)**

* * *

_The Grand God descended from the stars._  
_A being devoid of flesh and mortality but a soul persisted in his core._

_Mercy shall be dispensed to those who are faithful. Punishment shall be moderated for the disloyal and the enemies of The Grand God._

**-Cult of Tusken, Tome of Genesis, vv. 22-24, 48-50.**

* * *

We were finally in the planet with two suns and lots of heat, horrible desert-like settings and memes that no one should speak about.

_I really, really this place!_

**Say it!**

_No._

**You know it's true!**

_But I don't want to say it? I refuse to even consider that awkward and cringey flirting as a meme._

**You jerk! You shall surrender to the right side of history!**

"I officially hate sand."

My head snapped at Jango, the man trying to remove the particles of abrasive sand out of one of his boots.

I soon was glaring at him for having unconsciously given an edge to the pesky Bold and his disgusting Prequels' inclination.

"What?" The bounty hunter asked with a confused tone as he noticed the negative attention I had at him but I didn't reply for the sake of… preservation, I didn't need to ruin some friendship over unknown issues with the 'universe'.

Looking away and staring towards the very reason I had chosen this place in the various spaceports in this region, I allowed myself to carefully study the sight before me.

Small huts that were inhabited by the intelligent natives of this planet, several masked people now rushing left and right at the unexpected arrival of strangers while their warriors assembled and started to approach us.

"You should take the ship and go to one of those settlements," I said while turning to stare once more at the Mandalorian. "Think of it as a way to try for a father-son bonding session."

There was a slight pause, but my attention was giddily returned to the angry-looking fellows continuing with their approaching.

"You are insane to think you can deal diplomatically with those savages," The man commented blankly, but then he sighed tiredly. "But if you wish to die like this, with some dumb folks gunning you down, I suppose I can't really stop you."

I hummed at his comment, my mind wandering right at the case that led to the lack of a second ship, the mandalorian's own to be precise.

We had left Slave I back to Kamino and we decided to use Cannon Fodder for this little trip, knowing well enough that using two ships would have been a waste of fuel and a mean to attract unwanted attention from the overlords of Tatooine.

**Do we actually know what kind of stuff our crib needs?**

_I think… no. I don't._

Are you seriously going to ignore that man's words? I think he is meaning it that this could fail epicly.

_As if I planned to die anytime soon and... why are you getting so bothered by that. I thought we were cool with him._

Oh, I'm sorry if I am the only one there bracing for some betrayal from the _bounty hunter._

_He cannot betray us. We got so much on him that he knows that I would end him without a second thought._

Now that we had settled this issue, let me explain this foolish plan of mine to my group of readers… somewhere and somehow.

Tusken Raiders are incredibly superstitious and it's an easy job to have a simple feat massively overrated by this Sand people if said feat actually meant a lot to their traditions.

I was going to use the very major point of their religious culture to get them to submit to me, which in hindsight might sound like a terrible and self-destructive idea.

Water is a sacred element for them and it was considered a right solely placed upon themselves within the planet, that is why they were so earnest with their attacks on moisture farms and why they were so against any other life form in this planet.

They considered them invaders, thieves and other bad words that might have gone lost in the translation.

**I still don't understand how a solar-powered ice-maker and a basin are going to make this possible.**

The ice-maker, which has been tinkered to release a particular set of minerals in the ice, requires solar energy to work and we are in a planet with two suns, the ice made by the machine is then exposed to the heat and melt in water.

**So water is like fire was to humans for those people.**

...Oddly enough, that is the closest parallel we can draw between Tusken and Mankind.

I sat calmly on the warm sand, of course my body failing to register the warmth itself and perceive only the increase of temperature but it was still a horrible sensation to deal with.

I started to patiently stare at the group of Sand People that was now aiming their blaster muskets right at my figure, waiting for any aggressive action from my part to attack with their weapons as I was way too under-equipped to be there for ill intentions.

Ignoring the confused nervousness and tensions from some of the Tusken, I opened the ice-maker and removed the large slab of ice from it, placing it in the basin.

The heat was scorching and it didn't take much time for the slab to slowly getting smaller.

The group of raiders was staring at this in rapt attention, now mesmerized by the odd situation but then the realization seeping in their simplistic minds.

"Water," I said in their own language, catching some surprised twitches from their hesitant guard.

I was thankful that I had some language package pre-installed within the body as the plan would have taken years to develop compared to the few weeks I have planned to stay here to deal with the massive work required to gain full control of this place.

The bravest of the group slowly took a step toward the basin and finally commenced to approach it with a slow and doubtful pace, giving quick glances at my general direction frequently as he continued to take steps towards me.

Once he was in the container's proximity, he crouched down with a hand already touching the liquid and he seemed to pause, going still in silent shock.

He paused just a moment and then... I saw him moving his other hand moving towards his masked helmet.

The mask came off, revealing a humanoid alien that mostly resembled a human but... had an orange-like skin tonality.

**I think we found Donald Trump's home planet.**

SHUT UP, WE ARE GETTING FLAGGED IF YOU MAKE THIS KIND OF COMMENTS!

**But it isn't political, I was just making fun of the person, ignoring his job as politician, and mocking his appearance.**

_Yeah, but there will be people taking it way too seriously._

**I mean, it's not like I prefer the others. There is crooked Hillary, commie Bernie and then.. her.**

STOP!

_I second Underline there before he pops a vessel, it's a very thin line to try and touch there let us focus on the matter at hand._

**...Partypoopers.**

"How did you do that?" The alien asked with awe plastered all over his expression and I pointed at the machine with my metallic index.

"This is a device that can create water... out of sun-rays." I muttered quietly, careful enough to not disrupt my little imperialist entry in this universe.

The guy stared at the object with a stunned look and then, without any warning or notice, he started proceeded to bow desperately my direction, a rapid-fire session of prayers and praises began leaving his lips.

_I would have asked him to not do that, knowing how bad san-_

**Do it! SAY IT! **

_OK! Sand is brutal to the skin but I don't mean it as a meme from the Prequels!_

It was in that moment of distraction that the rest of the group finally rushed by his side and, after inquiring about the situation and getting a full retelling with proof of this 'miracle', they ended up committing themselves to the same gesture of veneration initiated by the 'first one'.

"Oh Grand God, thank you for bestowing us with your wisdom." One finally spoke loudly and faithfully.

_...If I have to be honest, I think I might like this._

It's been few minutes since we entered in contact with the natives and we are already a deity in their eyes. I think we are going to contract a God-complex very so-

_**Foolish mongrel, we, the Grand God, are not delusional to actually disillusion ourselves from our greatness and wisdom!**_

...

_...Too much?_

**Yep.**

_Dang._

As I regained control of the predicament, I asked the warriors to direct me to their leader and they accepted my request with unsurprising but annoying glee.

The Tusken chieftain was two meters tall and quite menacing to look at with his mask and barbed clothing but, just like his warriors, after showing the machine and its working, he sure became as docile as the rest of the villagers.

_Maybe we should moderate ourselves..._

My worry was directed to the idea that now everyone was bowing respectfully in my directions as I walked around the village, trying to think how to make it better and stand up to become the beacon of a revival of this civilization.

**Now you want to back away from fame! We will be grand and... do you think there is oil waiting to be drilled around there?**

And what we should do with that? Fuel oil-powered engines that don't exist in this part of the macroverse?

_Sassy much? But yeah, Underliney is not being wrong with that._

**Dang, if only this had happened on Earth...**

We would have been rich but we would also be prone to get assassination attempts from foreign powers.

**You are going to be always this optimistic, Underliney.**

Only if you continue to be this suicidal with your mad plans.

**Then yes, you are going to be a bitchy nerd.**

* * *

Mos Elrey is one of the smallest settlement in Tatooine that, differently from major hubs like Mos Eisley, lacked a proper spaceport to attract any major groups to its area.

A small section of the civilized planet that was mostly controlled by a neutral division of private bounty hunters that had retired years ago and had decided to create a haven for their former colleagues still working around.

Jango had decided to visit one of his oldest contact's bar in Mos Elrey, the place having long been turned in the safest place in the entire universe, even more than Kamino considering the swinging state of loyalties nowadays.

"Jango, old friend!" The bartender, a Rodian, let a loud laugh as he noticed the Mandalorian entering his establishment, greeting him with a mirthful tone.

"Kiely, you didn't change at all, you little shit," The mandalorian shot back, a smile creeping on his face as he approached with his son.

The two shared a chuckle and the other guests nodded towards their mutual colleague.

"It's been what, almost a decade since you have been last sighted through official channels," Kiely commented curiously and with some relief at seeing his old friend being fine and all.

"I've been contracted with someone _incredibly persuasive,_" The humanoid replied quietly. "Thankfullym he wasn't invincible and perished quickly enough for my tastes."

"Had to be some scumbag if one of the most fearsome Mandalorian was this irked by him." The Rodian paused from this and got close enough to warrant a whisper. "_Were you the one who killed him?_"

Jango blinked but sighed in defeat. "No, the culprit is currently my... contractor."

"Oh? Already with another job?"

"Kind of but.. I was enjoying some time with my good ol' friends and-" He pushed Bobba, the boy having taken refuge behind his father, forward and on Kiely's sight. "Bonding a little more with my son."

A chuckle broke in a laugh as the bartender was given quite the shock. "You got an heir! The Fett are going to rule forever it seems. AM I RIGHT, LADS?"

A round of chuckles ruled the moment but Jango knew well enough that it was all just a teasing attempt. "All right, you got me. My contractor might be planning something like this."

...

"You are serious?" The Rodian smiled carefully at the information. "Then your contractor is either foolishly insane or insanely foolish."

"You would be surprised even more where he asked to be left off."

The bartender nodded, waiting quite interested for the next bit from the Mandalorian.

"He asked me to leave him with some Tusken with an ice-maker and a basin. Something about 'submit' them or-" "That is actually a smart move."

...

"Uh?"

"You may have not been in Tatooine long enough to heard much from those pesky sand savages but the reason they are called Raiders is their thirst of conquest of any water-producing settlement."

Jango paused as slow realization started to sink in his mind.

"He could earn their trust, but how much it would do if they are sava-"

"They are also quite religious about it, considering water sacred," Kiely blinked in his still-shocked expression as he continued to explain. "This man is possibly a genius."

"Technically he isn't a living being-" "You mean a droid? That is... strange, do you know whom produced it or..."

"You wouldn't believe it, Kiely," The bounty hunter stated quietly but tiredly. "He is quite the headache both directly and indirectly."

"But did he tell you what he plans to do with the tribe?" Jango nodded but decided to not spoil everything in fear of having some possible spies there.

"Changing some things, nothing that will hinder our capacity to gain contracts." He blinked once, one of his hands unconsciously ruffling Bobba's hair. "I think Tatooine is going to change for the best if I have to be honest."

"That radical? Then I hope you are right with the whole 'best change' thing as I would hate to lose my job."

"You will not, Kiely." He then stared around. "You will all get some more expensive contracts soon."

Everyone cheered at that promise, one that was pushed by someone that was trustworthy in their experience.

_**Boy, if only they knew how much well their life would turn...**_

* * *

**AN **

**The previous AN was about me whining about the local barbers and going for some adjustments, but now the situation is amusing as I'm currently suffering the greatest issue I've with my hair. Fluff, they are fluffy and they get to itch at my ears, which isn't fun at all.**

_**...Can I touch that?**_

**No and you aren't supposed to be there. The Golden Month update is coming soon.**

_**Meanie~, still I hope you are ready to make a good chapter or… I will have to 'punish' you.**_

**Dangit, Ambar!**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Thomas Knightshade****: Yes and yes. :)**

**Silverscale****: Worry not, insanity is going to be a mad escalation for sure.**

**Duskrider****: Something is planned for Shmi, a minor role but she is not going to die.**

**Reishin Amara****: Oh, if only you knew how much things are going to end for Jabba. Poor worm.**


	8. Star Wars 3-2

**Star Wars Saga 3: ...Then we get the fuel canister...(2)**

Explosions are a quick way to deal with any kind of opponents.

Early warfare during the Napoleonic Wars showed how effective grenades and artillery pieces were and the World Wars ended up cementing this very idea to the core of the military.

That is why, once all Tusken tribes had been contacted and given proper proof of how legit I was by getting more ice-makers to those, I had quickly proceeded with the next step of my devious and mischievous.

It's still impressive how cheap those small-caliber laser howitzers are.

_Weaponry is generally bought for galaxy-sized wars, quick battles for the capital of the planets and not prolonged fights._ _So large-calibers are the most common pieces._

**Yeah, plus everyone needs to compensate for lacking them natural packages.**

And that is coming from a 'simple' droid without any of that.

_This is truly a sore reminder now that I think about it._

_We are all in the same boat.. or lack of a di-_

No!

**Man, you are such an uptight arse.**

Can it!

_Listen! Let us return to the depiction of our grand world conquest plan._

Many would think that someone as influential as Jabba would keep most of his men rallied in the major spaceports of this desert planet. Well, if you thought that then you may have failed Tatooine 101.

Major outposts were set in the important paths that led to the principal cities, never inside of those.

As much as the Hutt ruled the planet, there was still some former colonial administration dealing with the standard bureaucracy. The 'legit' government.

That strategy was particularly good if used to masterfully elude Republican's inquisitions about the legality of everything but... sucked big time when facing a major inner force of natives.

For no matter how much primitive the Tusken were, they all had a massive advantage in the form of their language, one of the few ones never studied nor reported with a proper listing.

It was a rarity to find someone capable of fully understand the ancient dialect of the Sand people and that made all of their messages encrypted and undecipherable to any of our enemies.

A coordinated strike was prepared to happen four days later, giving the tribes the time to study and train with the siege guns.

In honor of Operation Overlord, this grand plan was nicknamed T-Day as it was going to be one of the most elaborated attacks in modern galactic history... at least from what I could remember.

T-Day started beautifully as several of the assaults that I had estimated to last several hours ended almost two-three hours earlier and skyrocketed the already high morale of the small army of 40 Tusken Raiders under my direct control.

While taking the outposts was good, the main dish was conquering Jabba's palace and killing the Hutt as quickly as possible.

Hopefully, we have enough time to dispatch our full force before a response from the Hutt Empire.

_Truly? I think we shouldn't mind them trying to come at us._

**We have two massive armies made by droids and clones under our service.**

But the ships are still not ready yet. We should have stuck with the Venator-class and not push for some Star Destroyer hybrids.

_Large ship trumps any kind of ships right now and the Hutts are too much decentralized to truly call some major reaction. They will have to spend time and effort to concentrate a force strong enough to try and reconquer Tatooine._

**But we will be ready to welcome them in this planet-sized 'Nam if they want to bring the heat.**

Almost twelve hours since the T-Day started, my army had reached Jabba's Palace and I was quick to notice some panicked rush among the various pig-like guards there.

We had little time to scout the area to find any possible quicker routes to reach the innermost of the building and we couldn't let Jabba escape.

The small howitzers looked like a futuristic version of the 75mm M1 Artillery Gun and were quickly aimed at the main doors.

A continuous barrage resounded for few moments as heavy laser smashed onto the meek stone doors, melting through them easily.

"Launch the gas."

Four-five grenades were thrown inside and soon a massive green cloud teared the feeble defense forming near the entrance, killing most of the pigs almost instantly.

At least they are warranting the war crime for literally working with the worst scumbag in the galaxy.

**Atta boy! We finally hear some pleasant tunes from you.**

Sod off.

The warriors behind me released a collective battle roar as they rushed through the smoke, their masks filtering the dangerous poisonous gas from truly damaging them.

Blaster Muskets started to mercilessly barrage the escaping Gamorreans and most of those died under the precision shots of the raiders.

"Forward! Before he runs away!"

Another roar and I would have cracked a feral smile if I had a proper mouth. The E5 was having a field day with the panicking force, especially since the blaster was developed for close quarters like the one we were making our way through.

"_**No mercy!**_"

The raiders' blitz was deadly and ruthless, any attempt to form some shield from the pigs to defend their boss was obliterated by the advancing savages.

Another set of doors was destroyed by several thermal detonators and we were presented with quite the delightful sight.

"Jabba! Nice to see you there, I hope we are not disturbing!"

The overgrown worm was glaring daggers at poor, ol' me and tried to rush with what seemed to be a blaster pistol.

"Open fire!"

The cacophony of laser demolished the criminal warlord and soon his body was left a scarred mess from the focused fire from the group.

"The worm is dead!"

Thunderous roars echoed through the now vacant palace.

**An age was brought to an end!**

* * *

"You actually pulled it through." Jango stared in visible surprise as several Tusken started to march orderly through the almost empty streets of Mos Elrey.

The locals were staring from the safety of their homes as the sand people calmly walked around the streets, no sign of true hostility from the usually murderous raiders.

"And you are making some people even shit their pants with this move of yours."

The droid chuckled as he continued to stare at something the hologram couldn't pick up. "Trust me, there is.. something that will make everyone else shit their pants."

A frown appeared on the Bounty Hunter's visage but this soon turned in shock once more when the communication fell and a loud sound echoed through the settlement.

"**MEN AND WOMEN OF TATOOINE! TODAY IS A GLORIOUS DAY, ONE THAT WILL ETERNALLY LIVE IN GLORY AND JOY!**"

The Mandalorian moved towards the closest window and stared at the massive Radio the raiders had placed right in the middle of the town.

"**TODAY THE BLOODY AND TERRIBLE JABBA DESILIJIC TIURE, AFTER CENTURIES OF HORRIBLE RULING AND GOVERNANCE, HAS BEEN EXECUTED BY OUR REVOLUTIONARY ESTABLISHMENT.**

**NO MORE YOU SHALL SUFFER THE THIRST AND THE HUNGER, NO MORE YOU SHALL BE CONSIDERED SLAVES AND NO MORE YOU SHALL BE FORCED TO QUIETLY ACCEPT A TYRANT IN YOUR LIVES.**

**TODAY A NEW ERA STARTS IN THIS PLANET, ONE THAT WILL SEE TRUE GROWTH AND DEVELOPMENT. TRUE PEACE AND JUSTICE SHALL BE ENFORCED BY A NEW CONSTITUTION CREATED UNDER MY JUST SCRUTINY.**"

Cheeky tincan, the bounty hunter was smirking as he could 'see' how the droid was aching in his seat while proclaiming something this massive without a joke or quip.

"**WHILE MANY WOULD FIND THIS A FAKE ANNOUNCEMENT OR JUST SOME ATTEMPT FROM A FOREIGN PLANET TO EXERT THEIR POWER, WELL YOU ARE ALL WRONG. MY NAME IS SHINHACHI AND I WILL BE THE GOVERNOR-GENERAL OF THIS BEAUTIFUL PLANET, REALLY BEAUTIFUL.**

**I PLAN TO MAKE THIS PLANET REALLY GREAT. MAKE TATOOINE FINALLY GREAT.**"

For some reason that very last bit sounded for some reason like a joke...

Jango shrugged and noticed that Bobba was by his side and staring at the radio too with his eyes wide open.

"D-Did he just said that?"

His hair was ruffled by his father's hand.

"It seems like he succeeded."

* * *

I can't believe you decided to put Donald Trump in this all. I thought we were on the same page about political-

_But I didn't copy from Donald Trump._

...What?

**He didn't! Trump's motto is 'Make America Great Again', ours is 'Make Tatooine Finally Great'.**

I- You know what? Fine! Let see how far we will go until we get ourselves ousted from the office.

_...Technically it will never happens._

What are you talking about, you said that we were going to establish a democratic government.

_You are mistaking free government with the democratic one, we cannot have a democracy in there._

But the people-

_Deserves a chance to have a normal life. If an election was made, the candidate and winners would be old associates of Jabba. That is if we ignored the real chance of a massive civil war over the rulership of the country._

Why are you making this dictatorship sounds alright?

_I am not, I am just saying that, since there isn't a proper way to conduct a fair election, democracy cannot be applied there._

We are so going to be roasted out here-

"My Lord! We have some important news!"

I sighed as I continued to sit in the lone chair in this bloody room, trying to find a proper style for my new office room.

The lone Tusken waited for my input and I nodded at him.

"What is it?" I asked tiredly and annoyed beyond relief.

"W-We got a woman and.. _a demon_ wishing to speak with you."

A woman and a de- oh my, I hadn't expected them to come now of all times.

"Is that so?" I turned now fully focused on the messenger. "Did they tell why they wanted to speak with me?"

"Something about... a Galactic Republic, my Lord."

...

I... I don't want to do this. Not today at least.

**When even the nerd refuse to try to be diplomatic, you should know it is time to not do-**

"Call them in."

**Dangit! I told you to not invite them in.**

_I know but we need to have a nice a proper chat to avoid some annoyances from the Republic._

I understand but... nevermind, just.. finish them quickly.

I nodded at Underliney's request and faked a yawn as I saw Natalie Portman and Hayden Christensen... and Shmi Skywalker.

I think the actress was Pernilla August-

**Booooooring!**

I hate you.

But! Returning to the surprise trio, I was pleased to find out I wasn't the only one shocked with the predicament.

Even the trying-to-be-stoic-but-failing-and-whining Jedi seemed to show some surprise at my appearance.

"A-A Droid!" I started to clap at the Queen of Naboo as she recoiled at my reaction.

"Indeed! And you are a human!" My hands smashed onto my iron cheeks. "What a shocking revelation."

She had the decency to blush by doing that little 'Captain Obvious' moment.

"Who is your owner, droid?" I scoffed at Padawan's cocky tone and I tilted my head with a smug aura.

"The answer is the same at the question 'Who is your father?'"

_..._

I don't think they saw what we were alluding.

**...Is Ani going to the Dark Side.**

_**Hopefully~.**_

"If this is a joke for you, Droid, then-"

I hushed her silence with several 'shhhh' as I sprawled in my little, bloodied chair.

"I meant 'no one', you poor souls." I clapped my hands just once and turned to Ani's GF.

"Also I thought you being there was the punchline of some long political joke."

At their confused expression I decided to explain, starting with a tired sigh.

"A Jedi, his mother and his girlfriend enters the dictator's lair. The girlfriend is the Queen of an entire planet, not the one she is currently in, while her lover boy is part of a pseudo-religious order that condemns any form of amorous or platonic relationship."

_**...**_

I was happy I managed to make them so pale and panicked so quickly.

You are scary.

**Ditto.**

"Anyway, since I understand you are here to bore me, can you please... _go for your merry way out of my office_?"

Padmé was the one that recovered first from that verbal stunt of mine.

"N-Not before you state your affiliations."

I would have scowled at them but.. _droid issues!_ I was too irked to actually explain this once more.

"No one."

"The Republic-"

"The Galactic Republic would impose a demilitarization, a return to slavery to avoid the breaking of the status quo and an attempt to submit the planet back to the Hutt Empire to avoid their wrath. The answer is no, go away."

"But-"

"H-He is right."

Anakin looked quite surprised by his mother's intervention while Padmé tried to convince me.

"I-It is not the first time the Republic got hold of Tatooine and.. then left us to rot."

Shmi then stared back at me. "Will you respect your own promises?"

I stood silent for few moments before nodding and replying with the most genuine tone I could muster. "I prefer to die than let my own promises be forgotten and ignored."

She smiled and bowed a little. "Thank you."

The Jedi tried to turn back his mother from going away but.. she was content from what she had got with so little words.

Maybe a change was truly going to happen finally.

* * *

**AN**

**It might seem like this is a good position to start galactic conquest but there is quite the risky situation at hand.**

**If the Republic manages to somehow muster some considerable militia, then a two-front war is going to be unavoidable.**

**Thankfully Techno Union and other conglomerates are 'pacifists' about this new takeover and will veto any possible situation.**

**Also... No, I have nothing else to say about today. Smell ya later!**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Ascandas****: Talking loudly and carrying the biggest laser stick!**


	9. Star Wars 3-3

**Star Wars Saga 3: ...Then we get the fuel canister...(3)**

First week of being the glorious leader of Tatooine and I was already dealing with the perilous mountains that were made of paper and words.

Paperwork is the bane of every ruler's existence but... it's a necessary evil.

**But it was still boooooring.**

The process wasn't as annoying as it would have been if I had been a non-droid, my body capable of hardly feeling some strain with this kind of activities but this didn't mean I was left unbothered from the draining effect paperwork has on one mind.

The first thing that had to be done was an official census of the people of this planet and I was thankful the old administration had kept _something similar_ lying around.

There was an outdated census and a recently-updated slaves' list that helped up in finding out whom lived where.

A process that would take a week or two to complete but I was already moving with my plans of power consolidation.

That is why a state intervention policy was applied to the rudimentary economy of the planet and several of the activities that had been under the control of slavers were seized, furnished with proper products and given to acceptable candidates to administer them.

It would have been quite difficult to pull this up but that is where I started to think military-wise what to do with the militia I had.

After contacting Jango again, I managed to get in touch with some former bounty hunters quite eager to get some money.

Some of them were even gleeful at the idea of having some simpler job that reminded them of their former operations and they were overall pleased with the plan I had for the Military Academy that was being established in Mos Eisley.

The premise of the military complex that was picked had been a former military outpost of the ancient colonial militia that just needed some cleaning and some adjustment in some of the sections of the building.

We are sure embracing the dictator's role quickly...

_It is because we know how to rule and-_

We don't and that is the horrible thing! We have never held a political seat, we never studied for the job-

_But we did play Paradox Interactive's games! I think that is a good enough place where to learn how to rule._

Those are only games-

_We killed Dooku with wine and I think that counts as a classic Crusader King 2 assassination._

You-

**We also led a special operation that resembled much of those funny ones in Hearts of Iron IV.**

I-

_We are also in a scifi scenario and that is connected to Stellaris._

You know what? Do whatever you wish for... just don't kill anyone innocent.

**Don't worry! This is not going to end like a Tropico game!**

_That isn't a game from PI!_

Next subject of the first week, education and recreation places.

Two schools were operative three days after they were commissioned, the teachers being individuals that were experienced with the subject and didn't require a textbook to teach.

A major boon for a leader that was using a very limited budget for his grandiose projects.

To solve the issue of hunger and thirst, I decided to introduce Self-Service cantinas in several spaceports, seeing quite the interesting results in the following few days.

Activities in the streets seemed to almost revived as large crowds walked around happily, some to go to their work while others were merely enjoying the nice day.

What should we do with the unemployed former slaves?

_That is a good question. What should we do with them?_

Considering their expertise, it would just be dumb to waste their abilities… so why not hired them for some jobs they are specialized into?

Wat had been contacted about dealing with the matter and to say that he was pleased with the progress I had managed to achieve in so little would be underrating his true reaction.

Baktoid, BlasTech and other important dealers within Techno Union were informed of this new development about the administration here at Tatooine and about the low tariffs set for the industries that would accept the unemployed locals in any newest facilities they decided to settle in the desert planet.

There were already several emissaries on their way to begin some negotiation to properly offer the proper zones where to start their construction but it would take a full day of space-traveling before they would get to reach Tatooine and that left most of the freed slaves without something to do in the mean time.

The solution to this little problem was the conception of the newest festivity called 'Freedom Day' which was collocated by the day following 'Liberation Day'.

While the **Liberation Day** celebrated the end of the Hutt's dominance on Tatooine with their tyrant-like hold over the planet, Freedom Day was meant to celebrate the official end of slavery with the birth of the new government and it would see a worldwide festival with various games and spectacles where everyone was invited to witness and enjoy.

I suppose this is like the 'Hold a Feast' kind of solution from Crusader Kings 2...

_You are finally warming up to us! Good!_

I was actually remembering that the decision could easily backfire on the user.

**Nope!** **Still the usual optimistic trashcan.**

There were still some issues I found myself unable to truly solve, one of them being the integration of the Tusken in the major spaceports without getting some conflict between natives and colonials.

While the Sand People had learned to accept my orders, the same wasn't for the people living in the major hubs. One small mistake and rebellions were going to pop like popcorn.

**Mhhh, I miss them-**

_Don't! It's already difficult trying to cope the lack of proper body needs, I don't need to be reminded so easily of food._

Maybe we could find some way to... leave this body?

_As much as tempting that sounds, that would leave me the most vulnerable in this universe and that is a big no-no considering that we pissed off Palpatine._

Actually, what are we supposed to do now that the Republic knows about our existance?

**We do what we do best. We play the blame game.**

I had planned to wait for an official attempt to call my little coup out but I decided against it when a small and devious idea made its way in my mind and offered me an overall better chance.

The communication device buzzed as I waited for the other side of the call to answer.

A small *bzzt* revealed a little green creature, frowning in the hologram right at me while displaying some surprise at the sudden and unexpected call.

"Am I speaking with Grand Master Yoda?"

* * *

**Ryloth**

Cham Syndulla aimed his Blaster at the two Gamorreans trying to keep their assault at bay, the sturdy foes managing to shrug off some blaster shots before falling to the higher amount of troops deployed under his command.

Every since the news of Jabba's death had reached the homeworld of the Twi'leks, the Resistance had rekindled their revolts all over the whole planet against the now-headless Hutt administration, the popular support reaching a new height compared to mere months earlier.

Most of the attacks were going fine but the leader of the freedom fighters was worried that this advantage was starting to already dwindled at a very concerning issue within their ranks.

Volunteers were flocking eagerly to their side, yet there was barely enough equipment to arm anyone joining their cause and it wouldn't be a wrong statement to admit that their overall fighting capacities weren't enough to give them a proper superiority over the outnumbered garrison in the planet.

Losses were already getting as high as the defenders' were and the number was already turning unfair for the revolutionary front he was campaigning for.

"Sir! They are surrounding us!" One of his bodyguards exclaimed, blasters smoking with little hesitation over the encroaching Huttists.

A foul word escaped his mouth as he tried to find another position were to get better cover from the enemy's shots coming his way, many having already recognized him and trying to kill him to speed up a victory in that stalemate.

Two more of his group fell on the ground, burning sounds reaching his ears as he prepared to make this his last stand.

He closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle to happen by the moment that some of the enemy soldiers were rushing towards him, begging and offering his life just to see his people to be finally freed from the yoke of the Hutt Empire.

Some powerful explosions followed right as his last preach struck in his mind, the resulting fire engulfing the approaching Gamorreans as a volley of red lasers originating from some unknown blasters started to tear down the remaining forces of the Hutt Empire in the area, giving a sudden victory for the Resistance in the group.

Sounds of metallic footsteps caused coming from their rear brought a renewed surge of dread.

The slavers were using droids?!

No, it wouldn't be the case. Despite their riches, the garrison had never messed around to get any mass-produced robotic army, their greed having left the force of loyalists to just some well-armed guards.

Still, his eyes widened when several droids started to rush the area, doing nothing aggressive against them except reinforcing their defensive positioning while the tallest of them all, gray and much more human-like, crouched near him.

"Cham Syndulla?" The unit asked with a blank, deep voice.

The Twi'lek blinked but then gave a quick nod, while he studied with some confusion this unexpected development.

"We are here to bring you and your men and women to safety."

"S-Safety? W-Who are you working for?"

The droid was about to leave but paused at the question.

"We are part of the military force dispatched under the civilian government recently established in Tatooine. The Governor-General says to mention to you that 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'."

_So this was how it was, uh?_

It was a surprise, a pleasant one for sure, but one that got him quite shocked about the matter.

How did the Tatooine's administration manage to enlist an army already with how poor the planet had to still be?

An important question for sure, but right now it wasn't time to stop and contemplate the new support, it was time to bring freedom to his people.

Cham took the helping hand from the droid and nodded. "I see... then tell your leader that the Resistance is willingly accepting this gracious offer."

* * *

"Sir, we made contacts with Cham Syndulla!" Wat tilted his head at the monitors showing the various frontlines the droid were intervening on Ryloth.

The planet was rich and the foreman hadn't been shy in the past to voice his ambitious claim over this world, but now there was an opportunity that sounded even more appealing but also disheartening that got him intrigued, fascinated and somewhat giddy over the rewards over this approach.

While his 'helping hand' wasn't going to conquer the whole planet for him to rule, he would still get a hefty series of concessions thanks to his contribution in the Civil War.

At least enough to gain twice the resources spent in this war in the span of mere months.

Yes, this was truly a bittersweet victory but... maybe this was fine as he wasn't truly losing anything important.

The Hutt Empire had never been a good buyer, their equipment coming right from the Black Market that managed to steal the weapons produced by some of the companies

After all there was no sign of true danger to his life as of now.

He glanced at the Coruscant News with a gleeful expression, the greatest treat having been displaying there for quite few hours.

**Chancellor Sheev Palpatine found missing after Jedi Inquiry posed to the Senate during emergency meeting.**

The old fool had been dethroned and it was going to be a matter of time before he meet a just and rightful end.

* * *

**AN**

**So, after 'enjoying the fixing of an ingrown nail' which saw me almost fainting because of how sensible my toes are, I find myself happily reminding myself that this 'Revolution'-focused chapter comes right a few days after the release of HOI4's newest DLC: The Resistance!**

**So yay, another expansion pack with important functions I will not get until next year.**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Thomas Knightshade****: Sometimes the best way to win a war is… not begin it. Let's just say that Palp's successor will be a shocking surprise.**

**Reishin Amara****: But it will take a fuckton of time, money and effort to get terraforming going on Tatooine. Still, it will be great. Like super-great. **_**Deal with it~! (says in Trump-like voice)**_

**Ascandas****: Will be explained in the brief World 2. Some will be confused by the second world but I can assure you all already that there is some sense.**


	10. Star Wars 4-1

**Star Wars Saga 4: ...And finally we let the Powderkeg explode!(1)**

**Coruscant**

The Senate was a cacophony of dissonance and indecision, Wilhuff Tarkin noted as a grim sigh left his lips.

It was quite displeasing that the one he had believed to be a good man with the right mindset for politics had turned out to be one of the worst scumbags in the galaxy.

Palpatine had carefully maneuvered around his ambitions and playing with them to use him where he wanted a loyal pawn.

He looked at his hands and blinked at how things have gone bad for his reputation.

His role as Governor had been one that was granted by the former Supreme Chancellor as a favor for having helped in bringing down Valorum not so long ago.

But now the castle of cards was falling apart and the Tarkin had to take a drastic decision about his immediate future.

He had been called much earlier to Coruscant than the planned date of this session, some influential members of the Trade Faction within the Senate having expressed desire in sharing some important talk with him.

It was one of the major groups within the political body and the very one that seemed the more likely to have possibly orchestrated Palpatine's fall from grace.

Nice manners and a delicious tea did quite the opposite of what those were meant to do as Wilhuff knew of the dangers of politics and was wary of any poison or assassination attempt, even through most of his experience came from the military service.

The proposal that was advanced had sounded quite ridiculous, insane even but the mere idea of becoming the Supreme Chancellor sounded like a dream becoming true for him.

He had ambitious dreams after all.

Dreams about repelling some of the more ugly aspects of the Republic after what had happened after Ruusan Reforms, to offer once more the chance for this democratic force to have a standing army that could help the Republic against any possible danger thrown at it.

He had heard of the Tatooine Revolution, one that was starting to spread like a plague across most of the Hutt Space.

Ryloth and other planets that had been exploited by the Hutts for centuries were now joining arms in a single banner to destroy the criminal empire that had for so long been a thorn to the Galactic Republic.

It was disgusting how this grand oversight was left lurking in a large area of known space, once again proving the lack of backbone or the corruption within the high hierarchy of the Senate.

As a militarist, Tarkin was also not much keen to hide his interest in wanting to discover the identity of the individual that had so recently became the newest leader of the desert planet, to learn more about the mind that had planned such a precise and quick strike with so little equipment and barely-trained manpower.

Having served in the very ill-equipped Outland Regions Security Force, the Governor had been the first one to face the issue of the space raiders with the scarce resources he had and meeting someone that had dealt with something similar to his own experience... felt like a good idea in his head.

Plus it would be a good idea to formally side with the rebels rather than than creating an unpopular second front and join indirectly on the Hutts' side.

That is why he knew he would win if he accepted the idea of becoming the newest Supreme Chancellor and decided to make some proper political move.

He would have the support of the Trade Faction, the Military Faction and the public opinion to form a strong majority for his mandates.

Yet the issue came about the doubts behind the reasons that led him to be chosen as the right candidate for this endeavor.

The emissaries had been quite nervous at the question and had played their words cautiously around this topic without properly addressing it, and by doing that driving more concern behind their goodwill.

Tarkin groaned quietly as Senator Amidala of Naboo spoke about the Tatooine's argument once again, denigrating the situation unfolding with the ongoing rebellion.

He could understand her worried tone driven by the lack of Republican control over the planet and he knew that she was playing egregiously the political game by pointing out the fact that the unknown element presented by the rebellion could actually represent then a new enemy for democracy... but he could also see that the woman was failing to grasp the real subject of this sitting, the main theme behind such a reunion.

Generally-speaking, during a sitting meant to be spent discussing internal matters, in this case a very important one because of the dreadful development over the chancellorship, it wasn't advised to speak about non-related issues that could distract or create more issues within the reunion.

And the woman was slowly making her standing there lesser than it was few moments earlier by stalling what was an important subject altogether, one that would determine the stability of the Galactic Republic for the next decade or two.

After several minutes of interventions from various senators, Mas Amedda called for order and silence, the Changrian having once more resumed the role of Steward of the Senate and allowing the introduction of the various contenders for the leadership's run.

The candidates' names were exposed on an holographic billboard and Wilhuff had to bit down a chagrin when his name was revealed in the middle of it all.

Backing down now would be a major blow for his career, may it be civilian or military, as he would have be seen as a man without a clear determination and lack of backbone during important decision-making.

His attention slowly slipped away from the central spot and to his communication device, the machine buzzing loudly until the human pressed its main button.

Strangely enough no hologram of the caller was shown but someone spoke nonetheless.

"**Am I speaking with Wilhuff Tarkin?**"

The man paused and sighed. "Indeed and I suppose you are one of those emissaries from the Trade Faction."

The voice on the other side hummed quietly, then replied.

"**The answer is a yes and no.**"

Tarkin frowned at the response but the voice was far from over.

"**I am affiliated with them but in no shape or form work **_**under **_**them.**"

"Then if you would please go right to the point. The first candidate has just finished his discussion and-"

"**I was the one that proposed you as our candidate.**"

The interruption was pardoned almost instantly as the human was pleased to know that he was discussing with someone that had the answers to his question.

"Then please, explain why you decided to push for my name..."

"**Shinhachi, but you might know me better as the new Governor-General of Tatooine.**"

"You are the one that killed the Hutt leader?"

This was so sudden! How could he have expected this kind of situation so early on and so unpredictably?

"**That is correct!**" The voice let a pleased note influence his words. "**But I think we were discussing about you and not dead worms.**"

Tarkin blinked and nodded as the following explanation was surely going to have the decisive impact on his decision on the candidacy.

"**I chose you because I know you would do the job perfectly and without falling in the holes dug by your predecessors.**"

This time the hologram worked but it was showing a file with several information about him.

"**You have both an administrative and military education, have a strong sense of duty even under pressure and you are loyal to the Republic.**"

"B-But then why would you chose me if I am loyal to the very government you decided to not ally with-"

"**Because it is currently impossible.**"

…

"What?"

"**The current state of laws regarding Pro-Republic administrations limit the formation of defensive groups,**" Shinhachi muttered with a sigh. "**I think you know about Ruusan and his blasted reforms.**"

"Oh trust me, I do know about them..."

But while his words were dipped in venom at the mentioned reforms, the Governor's lips twitched in a smile.

"You wish to remove those before joining?"

"**That is the first thing, yes, but I think you can guess why I am so 'nervous' from actually approaching the current political system.**"

"Too much bureaucracy and too many pacifists in our folds," The battle-hardened man guessed before giving a tired sigh. "This political body is more a corpse than else."

"**That is good to hear! I hope I have satisfied your curiosity and made you a little more eager of this opportunity.**"

"You did, Shinhachi." The human was tempted to grin, still glancing at the device with a predatorial glint in his eyes. "But I hope we will enjoy a meeting to confirm some of our mutual objectives."

"**That is going to be possible. But I hope you are going to be ready for some funny surprise.**"

The call ended and Tarkin let loose a small sigh as he noticed that someone was knocking by the door.

"Yes?"

"_Governor, it is your turn to speak._"

Wilhuff smiled at this and nodded at his decision.

"Understood."

He stood up and walked closer to the microphone set by the edge of his booth.

The silence of the entire political room was... deafening and the human had to sigh again before starting, drowning the uneasiness trying to surge from his chest.

It was his moment to finally bring the Tarkin family back to a proper standing, no longer as the lackeys or thugs that they had become in the last few decades.

"Senators of the Galactic Republic," He greeted with a quick nod. "While I can assume that my sudden participation might have surprised most of you as I have been quite a silent figure since my first major role in the Eriadu Trade Summit, I can assure you all this request of mine is not out of justice or passion."

He paused for a moment and his smile accentuated when he noticed he had fully ensnared their full attention onto him.

"It was duty," Wilhuff replied with a hint of pride in his voice. "Duty to the Republic, duty to the Republic's people and... duty to those who never got the chance to be called sons and daughters of this democracy. This isn't just a mere reference to the recent revolts in Tatooine and Ryloth, this is a reference to the past inactivity protracted by my predecessors over the Hutts and other organization administering lands lawfully considered of the Republic."

"And how do you wish to bring this to fruition, Governor Tarkin?" Mas Amedda asked in a quiet tone, drawing even more attention on the candidate.

"I wish to bring back to attention one of the oldest reformations of our glorious Republic that has been left untouched even in those times of darkness," He mentioned with a calm voice, ignoring the whispering increasing at this consideration. "I wish to examine the possibility to alter the limits of the Galactic Army and-"

"You wish to bring war in the Galaxy!"

The loud feminine voice interrupted the speech, causing the room to explode in some brief chattering over the matter.

Order was restored moments later, but the time of pause gave the speaker to notice whom had caused this.

Tarkin turned his eyes to look at the upstart that had interrupted his explanation, glaring at the Senator from Naboo.

"Of course not, Senator Amidala," The man assured quietly, his voice growing silky if not morbidly bored. "That would be impossible for me to do so."

The cryptic sentence managed in its intention to surprise the woman as Tarkin explained what he meant with his candid but concise tone.

"I cannot bring war when there is one currently within our borders. One against the Republic."

"So you recognize that Tatooine-"

"Was lost to the Hutts centuries ago and we had nothing to send and take it back." His tone strengthened to match up with his growing annoyance directed at the interrupting senator.

"We had been at war with the Hutts, with the raiders, with the slavers, with everyone that went against the Republic but we never considered to truly fight back," Tarkin explained with a fierce expression latching on his face. "We left the people of the Republic to rot in those painful lives, to march aimlessly forward with a single question in their mind." He drew a breath before continuing. "Why nobody cares?"

Wilhuff blinked and stared around the Senate, surprised that he had managed to silence the entire political body with his own line of thoughts, with his genuine plans, with what he felt was needed to be said to everyone.

A clap, then two, then ten and soon it became a standing ovation from the entire room.

Tarkin let just a small smile regally reply to the positive reaction from the politicians, gleeful at the support he was going to receive.

But by the end of the day, the means mattered little. The Republic needed new life and Tarkin was willing to die for the government to return to be a beacon of freedom and democracy!

* * *

**AN**

**Surprisingly enough Tarkin is quite the masterful politician, that is why Palpatine had him assigned the farthest possible from Coruscant, fearing for a possible betrayal from him.** **Plus he is quite lively because his son is still alive and well.**

**Sadly, not much from our nutty bot this chapter, but I promise you quite the chapter with some galactic conquering next time!**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Thomas Knightshade****: It will happen a little later than now. Maybe at the end of Wolrd 3 and the return to Swverse.**

**Reishin Amara****: That will be taken under consideration. Either Terraforming or this works both well. But I admit this one is original.**


	11. Star Wars 4-2

**Star Wars Saga 4: ...And finally we let the Powderkeg explode!(2)**

"Situation at home is stable, Lord Shinhachi."

"Good."

I sighed as I continued to sit by my little chair, staring quietly at the holographic image of one of the councilmen I had appointed while I was going for my first stroll with my newest toy.

"Did the Kuat Vehicles emissary arrive as he had promised?" I inquired curtly, intrigued by the current situation with the industrialists.

There wasn't much of a reason for me to not pick a government made mostly by Tuskens, especially since I knew that they were the kind of guys that would never go against someone like me.

Isn't comparing to a God kind of a sign for madness?

**Of course it is, why do you think we did that?**

The tusken nodded at the query.

"They were showed the quarter prepared for the factories and their workers... also foreman Tambor has forwarded a small request, milord."

_Hopefully something interesting._

By giving all those industrial houses the opportunity to mingle so closely, it has to be something about the cooperation. Perhaps the trial of new equipment.

**Like... making a super-gun?**

"And that is?" I pressed on and the man on the other side of the call picked a holographic datapad and coughed nervously.

"Foreman Tambor wishes to start negotiations with Kuat Drive Yards to build a prototype mobile Heavy Anti-Air defenses. He wish to-"

"If Kuat's own representatives have no issues with planning a meeting, I don't see why they shouldn't be able to speak with each other."

**That sounds legit.**

_I wonder if our abrupt insertion could be the triggering spark for this arms race._

We are bringing together the brightest minds of the universe regarding weapons. I think that the Canon Clone Wars drove apart the industrialists and tampered with any opportunity to grow the military section of the industry.

**So we might as well create a Mega Star Destroyer-**

_No._ _The ship would be too bulky to be mass-produce and... the costs would be insane._

If I have to make a historical comparison, it would be like preferring to mass-produce Pershings than Shermans and Jacksons.

**Yeuck! That sounds dumb!**

I think I have stretched for quite enough _where_ I was right now.

Moving at an hyperdrive speed, three Yamato-class Star Destroyers soared through the galaxy. Their destination? Nal Hutta.

1400 meters-long, the Yamato-Class was a nice union of the various qualities of the Venator-Class and the stillborn Imperial-Class project. It had double the arsenal available to the Venator-class, bigger hangars and, most important of them all, proper Orbital Assault pods.

Hopefully, this will not end like Halo's HEV pods.

_Yeah, our droids and clones are not going to be killed by some suicidal chamber of doom._

"Commander 428! We are approaching Nal Hutta in 1 hour and 15 minutes."

I nodded, hiding the disdain for the BX-1 in front of me.

_It's not like I hate it... It's just that I dislike seeing something so similar to me behave so calmly._

**It is the sin of being a droid, chief.**

One that will always keep us awake at night.

_**Dreadfully so.**_

I know. Why are we skipping the simple galactic warfare anyone had seen in the Clone Wars?

Well, the CIS didn't have a known main planet for the Republic to quickly assault and overrun, and I knew exactly where the Hutts' homeplanet was, making my life much easier.

This is... quite the dumbest idea ever. Why would they keep the whole government in a single planet?

**Because they are dumb, lazy worms?**

_That is a maybe and... I don't mind having this major issue solved quickly. First we solve this, then we get the Republic back to shape under Tarkin and then we focus on the Yuuzan Vong._

**I wonder how the 'Grand Moff' is doing.**

Probably turning in some Caligula-

_Nah, I see him more like a Sulla. Becoming a pseudo-dictator, try to fix things and then retire._

But the Tarkins are an ambition family and if I remember correctly his son Garoche wanted to follow his father's steps in the military... what if he decides to go further with the militarization of the Republic?

_We will make Wilhuf understand the limits one has as Supreme Chancellor and remind him that the current biggest army is still loyal to us._

**And if he bark to loud, we kick 'im silent!**

...Aren't we going far with this?

_What?_

We got our fief, we got the greatest army and navy in the known Galaxy and we launched a coup against the most influential government. I think we are going... too far.

**...I think I can see Underliney's point, boss. It is fun but... we might be getting too much deep in the Star Wars' insanity and lose our true selves.**

_...I will give it a thought once we got all known problems fixed. When we get to that point... We will see._

**Also I wonder what had happened to Palpatine.**

Thankfully, he will fall for the little surprise we have left in Dathomir. God knows what kind of 'Order 66' BS he would pull if left unseen for too long.

_Yeah... *Yawn* I think I will go for a quick nap..._

* * *

_This very situation was unacceptable!_

Darth Sidious' mind continued to repeat this mere sentence incessantly over and over again, letting the Dark Side empower him as he marched towards where he could feel the Nightsisters had settled.

A powerful sect of Dark-Side users. This native tribe produced quality apprentices, something he had seen first-hand with Darth Maul.

His former student had easily learned Juyo and Ataru and greatly killed one of the many obstacles within the Jedi Order that would have been able to kill him.

While it was certain he would not be able to return as quickly as he wished, the Sith Master had still the chance in few years to return with a strong army of loyal men and women.

He paused as he reached the settlement's entrance, a sense of dread filling him as the dense Dark-side energy started to make way to the familiar patterns.

_No! He shouldn't- He should be dead!_

Maybe it was anger.. or maybe it was the knowledge that he had no choice but confront the ambush laid in front of him if he wanted to survive and take revenge.

His lips twisted in a disgusted turn, eyes flashing a yellow-orange shade that showed the might of his true power as he stared with hatred at his surviving apprentice.

Maul had lost his legs, replaced by mechanical ones, but the flame of darkness that he had once seen was there, burning fiercely now that he was once more before his old Master.

"Sidious."

The former chancellor didn't reply, words feeling meaningless in this exchange as several Nightbrothers and Nighsisters appeared out of their huts, bracing their simple and primitive weapons.

He was one moment way to spark his lightsabers when- "You!"

That very word was coated by the deepest form of hatred the Sith could reach for as the droid advanced from behind Maul.

"Yep, It's good to see you, Sheev. Seems like you gained some goatee too."

"You dare to attack me, the Master of the Dark-side in this very planet?!"

"Of course. What do you think I would have done with you wandering around, fooling people plans?" The advanced unit shrugged comically as he continued with his rant. "You see, Sheev, I don't want you to continue to linger in this galaxy. You need to finally die."

"How can you know this much about me!" His lightsabers glowed a furious red as he rushed towards Maul.

The former apprentice quickly blocked one of the blades with his own red saber, the other being intercepted by the droid with his own. "You decided to betray your Master, Maul. I will not forgive you-"

"You are no Master, Sidious." The Zabrak interjected as he assumed his usual Juyo stance. "You do not seek to fight the Jedi. You wish to rule alone the entire galaxy, going as far as killing fellow Siths for your plans' accomplishment."

Palpatine grunted as he fended off against the two opponents, unable to think properly how to react to the unusual mix of a standard style (Maul) and such an unorthodox style (428) being thrown at him at the same time.

The only way he could keep up with them was... to take control of the battle itself.

"Lies, you traitorous apprentice of mine. I would have given you the chance to rule by my side-"

It had been a mistake, his battle-focused mind had chided in a cold note as one of the lightsabers along with one of his hands left his body.

He had forgotten this wasn't a simple being that would be delayed by a mere action or words, but a droid capable of continuing his assault mercilessly.

The pain soon surfaced in his features as he dodged a strike from Maul to deflect an thrust from the droid.

"N-No, I- I CANNOT LET YOU WIN!" Dropping his last lightsaber, the Sith aimed his remaining hand at both of his foes and called forth for the strongest force lightning he could muster.

Electricity cackled, reinforced by the dark energy of the planet, and it slammed harshly on the unusual red lightsaber, trying to disarm its opponent and at least dying bring this infuriating droid down with him.

Yet the cackling Palpating had not taken into account one very thing shown by the movies.

_**If a lightsaber is angled in a certain way, the lightning would be sent back to its user.**_

Mad laughs turned in howls of pain as the Sith Master felt the raw energy of his attack returning onto his body, scorching him, _burning him_.

The pain was too much, his primal logic dictated swiftly, and soon the electrical surge ended...

The last thing Sheev Palpatine saw was… red.

Darkness took his life away.

* * *

**Sheev is dead, long live the Living Bot! But yeah, I cannot keep the bastard alive for so long. Too much time given and the Sith would become worse than a pain in the arse. **

**Finally, a little query. I'm trying to get things going with the story back in SB, but when I look back at my plans, I find those to be incredibly messy and somewhat tangling badly with my other plans with my other stories.**

**Quick, important explanation (as quick as it can be): It's been 40 days since I've updated the story in Space Battles, forty busy days that saw me dealing with other updates and other stuff from RL. The little drive I had to produce chapters had gone dry, my interest has come to a really, **_**really **_**dull point, and I've too much to think about the present to make quick plans about this all.**

**So here is the deal. I will continue to update until where I had left with the story, which is pretty much convoluted and somewhat annoying to properly explain in a AN, and people can leave some feedback about if the story should be kept afloat or not. I will not raise hopes, nor I will try to surgarcoat the fact that I'm unsure if I 'feel' to continue this or not. Inspiration has been quite bitchy, but I hope to recover soon.**

**I wish to apologize for those that expected a big revival, but I can't just stand here and lie through my teeth about why I've not been updating. I'm really sorry, I really am, but this is the circumstance.**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Ascandas****: I dig the genre.**


	12. Star Wars 4-3

**Star Wars Saga 4: ...And finally we let the Powderkeg explode!(3)**

**Aboard Yamato-Class 'Caliburn'**

I was glad my visual receptors blinked back to where I had left my main body.

I let a tired sigh loose as I felt the drain in my psyche catching up on me in the form of a barely acceptable migraine.

**This is worst than a hangover...**

Maybe switching bodies that are so much distant isn't truly the greatest exploit... this hurts...

"I see you are back, Commander 428." The familiar BX-1 walked in front of me, finishing staring from the frontal windows. "The siege of the planet is undergoing smoothly."

"Define... smoothly, Lieutenant." A nod then several holographic images appeared nearby, giving multiple sights of the situation in the planet's surface.

"The Hutts have deployed a mixed army of Gamorreans, Rodians and old Droids. Their equipment is scarce but they still throw themselves at our troops, sir."

"Hopefully they are getting minced by the combined firepower-" "They have, sir. Until now our losses had been less than a hundred droid and ten clones.

I was surprised at those results. It seems like the 'Quality+Quantity wins everything' is legit even in the 'futuristic' warfare that is applied in any galactic warfare.

"If I may ask, sir, you seem... weary. Do you need any assistance?"

I gave a long look at the subordinate and sighed at the advanced protocols it had. "Just a... ill thought."

**Like the one we had when the Nighsisters were glancing at us as if we were some juicy meatball?**

_I prefer to not discuss about that very bit of our endeavor..._

Yet we are doing something... innovative. I don't think someone had ever planned to offer the 'Siths' a peaceful settlement within a safe environment, to be protected from the Jedi-

_I'm still debating if we can trust Maul. He isn't much of a loyal Zabrak and... frankly I don't wish to get pestered by the Jedi so soon._

**Well, we kind of bitch-slapped him back to something similar to sanity back in Lotho Minor.**

* * *

**Lotho Minor**

"No! N-NO! Master- A liar- he-he lied-"

The BX-1 body I was currently using was less human-like than my main one but I could still easily fit the little arsenal I've prepared for my little adventure.

Dual E-5 pistol blasters and a Vibroblade I found in Tatooine. Quite underequipped but still eager to recruit the former Sith Lord, I had been quite disdained when I found myself in the very junkyard the Clone Wars series had shown.

The dumpster mini-planet was not as endearing as I had hoped but a raving Maul having six spider-like legs? That at least soothed the worries of not finding anything of him.

"Listen, man, I need you to-" "Nonononono! I- No, you are- yes, you are- MAD!"

...My god is he that much deranged. I sighed one last time and, as the spider-Maul approached to arms' range, I swung a nice, loud slap with my metallic, open palm.

The former Sith yelped and recoiled in a panicked fashion, trying to nurse the pained cheek but ending up in a small corner of the room, one I was walking toward with no-patience within my mind.

"_**Listen up, Fucko, I need you with my plans to screw Sidious and-**_" He bounced towards me as I voiced his former Master's name but was intercepted by another bitch-slap.

"M-Master-" "Yeah, the old fuck that got you this much screwed and throw you literally in the trashbin."

The Zabrak paused, his eyes still wide open in a broken confusion. "W-What- The p-plan?"

"I bring you back to Dathomir and get you fixed up with some better lower legs."

The former Sith stood silent for a moment and then nodded, accepting my open palm for a handshake with a flinch.

Bitch-slaps can do that to people.

* * *

_Then we got him fixed and patched, then killed Sheev and finally we got only two pressing issue on the matter-_

**Yeah, but what should we do if the Nightbrothers and Nighsisters try to pull some Sith Empire BS on us?**

_We will be ready with our army and-_

**What if we made them do some peace?**

Impossible. Even through the idea is endearing and 'possible' under certain conditions that would tax us in the long-term process, I doubt we would be able to do that without some conflict with the traditionalists from the Jedi.

_It's not truly... difficult. Maybe a conflict could be avoided because... Tarkin?_

You- I- Actually, I see now an opportunity, a slim one, but I doubt our luck will get allow us this kind of things.

**Always the optimist and.. now I'm bored.**

"Sir, there is also a pressing message from Jango Fett." Now that is interesting. "He asked about any other instructions during his stay at Tatooine and proposed a small project from decades ago."

"Did he explain what kind of project he was talking about?"

"It was related to the creation of underground living compound for the newly arrived people-" "Expanding the city vertically... but not by elevating it. Ingenious.."

"Should I send an affirmative response to it?" I nodded at the droid and the unit pressed some holographic buttons in his datapad.

And now... let us return back to our little punitive expedition.

* * *

**Coruscant**

Wilhuf Tarkin was still recovering from the victorious election that saw him elected as the newest Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.

Sure, he had already started to keep his promise about new amendments to the Reformation Act, something that the former Governor of Eriadnu knew required quite the precise legislative accuracy to have it passed by the Senate.

It was quite annoying that ever since his victory, three days ago, there was already someone promoting a coalition against him.

The 100 Petitioners reunited in the Delegation of the 100 was something that barely scratched his capacity to rule, but still proved that his mandates were not going to be as smooth as he had planned.

It was a feeble resistance block, formed by pacifists and nobles trying to keep the status quo for their illicit actions, formed by the newest senator from Aldeeran, Bail Organa, the senator from Chandrilla, Mon Mothma, and the senator from Naboo, Padme Amidala Naberrie.

A small but very interesting group, one that Tarkin was more than eager to ridicule and make disappear indirectly thanks to the popular demands.

Yet most of his attention was shifted to climax of the Revolutionary War against the Hutt Empire. A name that sounded too much passionate for its sake but the newest Chancellor could see a reason for it.

It needed to make the rebellion look good to the spectators of the conflict, to make the Hutts look the real villain and.. it wasn't difficult to truly do so because of the latter's well-known criminal regime.

"Chancellor Tarkin?" The former soldier looked at the officer that had just entered the room, a young man that had been forced into retirement far too early for his taste.

"Lieutenant Wulff Yularen, you served in the Battle of Malastare Narrows, correct?"

The youth nodded, a grimace in his face at the disastrous battle for the Republican Navy. "I served in the battle, sir."

"Following the battle records and the witnesses' recounting, you have been one of our most effective men in the field in leading our fleet during that difficult fight."

"With all due respect, sir, we almost lost the entire main fleet in that battle and-" "But it is still there, isn't it?"

The man paused and frowned at the interruption. "While the fight couldn't be seen as a pleasant victory, you still managed to pull together your Task Force and avoid to endanger your men further than it was possible."

At this point Yularen was showing his full disbelief at the situation, too surreal for someone his rank. To be in the presence of the newest Supreme Chancellor, someone that had worked in the military too.

"Chancellor, why am I here?"

Tarkin allowed a small smile. "I wish to expand the Navy and the Officers' corp, _Admiral_ Yularen, and I wish for you to reach Tatooine in the next week."

Wilhuf didn't let the curiosity he had about the man's suprise be seen in his facial traits, deducing it was a mix of surprise for his sudden promotion and his newest order.

"T-Tatooine, sir?"

"Indeed, Admiral Yularen. I managed to get in touch with members of the Kuat Drive Yards to try and get a contract for some of their newest Yamato-class ships, ending up getting both the contract and.. a year-worth assignment in the newest Military Academy that was built in Tatooine."

"In what role, Chancellor?" Possible dismay from being downgraded to a mere student wasn't forethought by Tarkin.

"Advisor, Admiral Yularen. You will be capable of holding some lessons and even watch any from the other teachers."

"A-Any particular reasons that would entice such request, sir?" Just as he had expected the new Admiral had seen part of his overly-interested state over a peculiar news from the Military Academy.

"I have heard from the same emissaries that the Academy got hold of a prodigy specialized in Naval Warfare. I wish to know more about this curious individual and, if it is possible to convince him or her to join the Republic Military."

The young man paused for a moment before nodding, a sigh leaving his lips. "I accept the orders, sir."

"Good." Tarkin voiced positively. "Then I hope to hear more from your exploration about the planet, Admiral Yularen."

Hopefully this will end up getting him more favour with the massive military force and avoid possible aggravating actions against the Republic.

* * *

**You know things are getting too much weird when some ladies want to bone you but you are a droid without the proper bone.**


	13. Star Wars 4-4

**Star Wars 4: ...And finally we let the Powderkeg explode!(4)**

**Grand Hutt Council Room**

Ouruba.

Arok.

Gorga.

Marlo.

The four remaining leaders of the council had decided to barricade themselves inside the small room they had dedicated to the 'administration' and to their 'work'.

It had taken just a grenade to tear down the soft wall near the resilient doors and I smiled the moment I saw them all hiding behind a small group of Gamorreans.

I had decided to take the matter on my own hands, knowing that it was time to end the criminal empire once for all with a symbolic gesture.

"_Attack_!" Arok barked at the guards in Huttese.

The pig-like creatures rushed towards me with their lances up and ready to get some stabs in, but the E-5 was an unfair thing to try and rush against and the squeals of pain that ensued with the first red beams of doom ended the last obstacle between me and the councilmen.

"P-Please-" The youngest, Gorga, stuttered as I approached closer to them. "I-I can make you powerful- I-I can help you, be your humble servant-" "Be quiet, traitor!"

The smaller worm yelped in fear as Marlo removed the cigar out of his mouth. "It's useless, we have lost."

I tilted my head, quite pleased that there was some intelligence within the Hutt. "You are truly wise, Leader Marlo."

He replied with a tired and defeated sigh. "Not wise enough to avoid our end, I suppose but... may I ask you something?"

**Is he going to question our motivations like every villain does?**

Possibly or maybe he is just going to make some monologue that makes sense but also not-

"My son... he is still a youngling and-"

"If he is innocent I will do anything in my power to not have him punished for your crimes, Leader Marlo."

He nodded, resigned at his fate and Gorga tried to look around trying to find some support but finding that the others were now looking disheartened.

"I-I did nothing wro-gah!"

The bastard recoiled as his tail now sported a burning hole in it.

"I shall see to have your funerals to be humble but respectful... except Gorga's."

"W-WHat?! Y-You stupid droid, I-" The blaster this time pierced the skull of the Hutt, killing him instantly.

"I shall spare you a slow death... and give you a quick one."

A collective nod from the remains of the council was followed by a quick, wide slash of the red lightsaber, decapitating all of them in a single swift move.

I stared at the results of my work, sighing as I found myself alone among the corpses of my former enemies.

**It was the right thing to do.**

We have shown them unbelievable mercy for what they have done. Some will condemn us nonetheless for their hollow morals but.. we were just in our executions.

_**But the blood still stains my soul...**_

I blinked at that strange echo within my head.

_What was that?_

**Uh?**

We didn't hear anything. Is everything alright?

_...Yes._

Something was wrong but... also familiar. I shrugged at this situation as I moved back toward the entrance of the palace.

Clones and droids alike were moving rapidly through the silent streets of the capital, trying to find the last remains of the former criminal administration and fully take over the planet.

It would take a while to create a new government within Nal Hutta, one formed by the political prisoners still alive that wished to reform the old ways, to align with the a strong republic and democracy.

A long period will begin that will see the newest authority try to waddle around the distrust of the former dominions of the empire.

One that would see it spend years trying to clean the mess its previous corpse had left as its legacy.

_**A bloody legacy for sure...**_

* * *

The Military Academy was... interesting.

That was what Mitth'raw'nuruodo had realised in the last few weeks he had been there studying the various classes that were offered to him.

It had been a surprise when the newest government of Tatooine had opened up a negotiations with the Chiss Ascendency, especially since it was a fairly new development in the galaxy but not an unpleasant one.

The Defense Fleet had been underfunded for several years but the opportunity offered in exchange of embassies and trade possibilities made the whole thing the most sweetest of deals for the secretive oligarchy.

He had been one of the few officers the Fleet could spare without leaving the force lacking a leadership command.

The Chiss doubted his picking was something related about his potential, thinking of it more of a 'the possible sacrifices first' kind of situation... but he didn't care much about it in the end.

He was delighted by the variety present in the curriculum, from planet-limited to galactic-wide studies of warfare, from history to philosophy and science.

And yet the blue-skinned humanoid had not expected the subject of History of Warfare of that very day to take such a strange thought.

He had thought it would have been a following section to the one describing the War against the Galactic War between the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic.

Maybe the dreadful Ruusan Reformation, but he noticed that something was different the moment the former Republican officer, Lius Mikarion, had set a small holographic device on the main desk.

"Today lesson will be replaced by a special lecture that the Governor-General Shinhachi has promised us to give in regard of a unique history lesson."

The very leader of the newest government in Tatooine wanted to give a lecture? Now, that was something that intrigued the young Mitth'raw'nuruodo as he sat on his usual chair.

Yet much to his personal dismay, the holographic device didn't project the figure of the mysterious man, only his voice was relayed.

"**Greeting class and welcome to this lecture of obscure history of warfare.**"

He frowned at the curious title of the lesson but his interest was fueled by the following words.

"**Now you all might be asking to each other 'obscure history? Is Shinhachi going mad?'**"

Everyone let a collective chuckle at the funny tone in the leader's voice.

"**And I would have to say.. nah! Today we are talking of unknown pieces of real history.**"

It was in that moment that the holographic system turned on and showed a curious human man with strange clothes.

Short-haired and almost balding, particularly mediocre with his height and holding a hand close to his stomach, the Chiss stared at the small name listed above the figure.

**Napoleon Bonaparte**.

An interesting name that sounded unfamiliar to the young man but he decided to wait for further explanation.

"**Napoleon Bonaparte was a former General and Emperor of the long-forgotten French Empire,**" The Governor began explaining. "**Now, many of you are surely confused about this 'French Empire' and I will give you a quick background before starting.**"

The holograph purred as the figure of the man was replaced by what seemed to be a revolt in front of an execution.

Well-dressed men and women were forcefully pulled towards the killing device, made of iron and wood, and then killed quickly and without any last words.

"**Following a series of draining investments committed by the former rulers of the Kingdom of France that led to instability and food shortages, the people of the struggling nation decided to remove the 'cause' of the sickness that was destroying their life and urged the formation of a republic to replace the former aristocratic rule.**"

The image changed once more, this time showing something that resembled much the Galactic senate but made by less members and the seats were made of wood too. From the soundless images, it seemed that a heated debate was happening in that session.

"**Governments were elected and then removed because of corruption and embezzlement,**" Shinhachi continued with his lecture, his tone seemingly ignoring the rapt attention he had gained with this unexpected topic. "**The political situation was quite chaotic and the sudden appearance of the republican order scared the other grand powers in the area to intervene and restore 'stability' of the former regime.**"

A map appeared, one that showed France and several skirmishes it was fighting in that period, yet the southern army was the one highlighted.

"**And in the middle of this disastrous situation, an officer was made leader of the Armeé d'Italie and ordered to keep the possible enemy armies in the south at bay... but he didn't.**"

A red arrow stretched through the northern regions of Italy, reaching the red-lined nation of Austria.

"**Studying the terrain and the armies in the area, Napoleon Bonaparte launched an expedition to not only subjugate the stubborn country of Savoy and Venetia,**" He let out a sigh, pausing for a moment. "**But he also managed to reach the capital of one of the main enemies in this war and force them to surrender to the newest French Republic.**"

The Chiss was mesmerized by this tale of valor, of cleverness and.. of deception.

A quick glance around him saw the rest of the classroom endeared to the images too, shocked at the magnitude of strategy this limited warfare was showing.

It was then that a set of numbers were exposed in front of the map, surprising the young blue-skinned humanoid even more.

**French Losses: 6000**  
**Austrian Losses: 20000**

The lecture continued for almost two hours, detailing Napoleon's campaigns in Africa, Germany and Russia, ending with the last battle of the general, the Battle of Waterloo.

A grand strategist but one far too prideful and too much attached to glory to see the big picture of the war he was fighting.

The immensity of his opposition, the surreal element conceptualized by the extent of the Coalitions.

He paid the price, horribly so, but changes were then exacted from that historical moment.

**"I suppose I have taken quite enough of your time and I hope I have been not as boring as I think I've been,**" Shinhachi said with an apologetic tone. "**While this isn't something that will be penalized if not done, I wish for you all to write a two-page long essay about Napoleon, his strengths, his flaws and a quick thought about the character. I wish you all a good study and I hope to return to Tatooine soon.**"

The communication ended and chattering started instantly, Mitth'raw'nuruodo trying to keep down the excitement of discovering such an obscure individual in warfare's history.

A man that defied odds with his innate intellect and capacity to adapt to the situation.

A model, the Chiss thought inwardly, someone that could be used mostly to mold someone that could become the greatest militaryman in history.

A pipe-dream, the young man sighed as he closed his large notebook, but one that sounded worthy of exploring during his stay at the Academy.

* * *

**AN**

**Before you all ask yes, I gave Napoleon to Thrawn. Hopefully it will be.. educative for him to not underestimate anyone or anything during his future stay in the Republican Navy.**

**EDIT for FF readers: I really had this picture of 'Thrawn spending some years in military college', with him having to deal with no racism and just have a fun time.**


	14. Star Wars 5-1

**Star Wars 5: Hardcore Realpoliticking (Or Bismark's wet dream)(1)**

* * *

**Coruscant, Senate's entrance**

* * *

_I wonder if I am a fascist or just authoritarian, political-wise._

We have shown tendencies that defy normal democracies but.. we have maintained the standard rights for our subjects. I think we are quite moderate about it.

_But aren't we part of the 27% of the SW community? I mean, we would support anything but the Resistance/New Republic._

I suppose it is mostly caused by the characterization Disney offers of the First Order, making it more extremist than the Empire was in its attempt to survive.

_Also, should Jedi count as pseudo-SS against anyone they might consider against their Order even if it is a good ally to the Republic?_

**I don't want to sound dumb but... isn't this supposed to be 'A galaxy far, far away' for it to actually know about Fascism, Communism and anything we have suffered in 'our' own history?**

...Actually that is a sound question.

_I think it fits with the 'why politics here are as simple as drinking a cup of water'._

But let us return to the real issue, the greatest bane to every sane/insane being in the entire multiverse.

Waiting.

Once I had finished to deal with Nal Hutta's occupation I decided to make a quick return to Tatooine, trying to get some projects commenced and to prepare eventual changes in my economical and social policies where it was required.

It was a day after my return that I received a message from the Supreme Chancellor, an invite before the Senate to speak about the end of the Hutt Occupation Zone and the plans for what was left of it.

Truly an annoying process of bureaucracy, one I was ready to shake a little with a small grin and some hefty truth bombs.

I let a metallic sigh as I relaxed in the chair, being the only one in the room other than the receptionist and a familiar girl.

A small togruta, staring fiercely at the ground as if it was throwing at her slurs that she couldn't accept.

_What a nice display of inner angsty._

She does bear a resemblance too.

***Squeal* That is little 'soka!**

I stared a little more at the young teen and... yep, that is Ahsoka Tano.

What is she doing there? Shouldn't she be by the Temple right now?

I turned my attention at the ground and snorted.

"Did the floor do something terrible to you, kid?"

My visual receptors were set in a certain angle that allowed me just a reduced sight over the girl's face, yet I could see her eyes widening and glancing my general direction.

"I-" She blushed a little, looking quite embarrassed that someone had picked her strange action. "I was just... thinking."

I nodded quietly and continued to stare at the floor with an intrigued look.

"Happy things?" I inquired with some interest.

The togruta froze a little, expecting the chat to end quickly with her limited answer.

_You silly thing, of course boredom cannot be sated by such a small reply._

I wonder what will happen to her now that there is no Clone Wars and that... we might screw up her 'future' Jedi Master.

**I mean, there should be Obi-wan... or someone else with his grand standing?**

"I was- Wait, why should I tell this to a droid?"

A fair question. But I wasn't certainly getting this little door closed on my face now.

I paused for a moment and sighed. "Indeed, why should you?"

We stared at each other in utter silence, Ahsoka trying to find something that could break this new stalemate but failing to do, deciding to break it herself and stare back at the floor.

"I think that... you could be bad and just trying to tease me."

I would have smiled if I had a mouth.

"Truly?" I pressed a little more. "What a pessimistic point of view from someone so young."

She snorted. "I am not a child."

"I can see that." I stated quickly, catching her off-guard. "Why I think you're a young lady that is deal with the issues of teenage years."

I mean, is there even someone capable of surviving my truth bombs with a true poker face?

"I... I cannot. It's something that is related to the Jedi Temple and-"

"Who is bullying you?" I decided to cut the chase already, interrupting the girl on her little excuse.

She flinched a little. "W-What? No! T-That is not the reason for-"

"Then you should try hide that better. I think that's not a simple situation."

I was pointing at a little bruise visible on her hand, the togruta rapidly covering it with her other hand and blushing a storm.

"I-I just fell-"

"The stairs excuse? I thought you weren't a child."

She closed her mouth, preferring to not deign an answer to that query as she knew I had some idea about her situation.

"You... why are you not returning the favor to the bullies?"

She stood silent for a long time, sighing and then showing quite the grimace. "It- It is not the Jedi way."

"Defending people is not the Jedi way?"

She snapped her head to stare at me at the sudden accusations I just threw.

"T-That is not right-"

"Really? Do you think that you are the only target of the bullies?" I interjected sternly. "Do you seriously think that they would just focus only onto you? That there isn't anyone else that they harass on a daily basis?"

She froze mid-protest, paling a little at my little, indirect jab.

I wasn't truly... disappointed or angry at her.

It's easy to mistake the attention a bully gives to you as something unique, limited to you but... generally bullies do target multiple people at once.

"You should ask for some medical attention if you have any other injuries," I commented dully as I returned to stare at the ground. "It is quite unhealthy to keep any of those unchecked for so long."

She didn't answer and I was glad for the silence granted to my mind and its newest ideas.

**Maybe we could build a flamethrower.**

Why?

**Because we would just say 'Hans, pass me the flammenwerfer' and then BBQ our enemies.**

That sounds like rubbish-

_We could get a Jetpack._

**Oh my god, that would be awesome!**

But wouldn't that require high maintenance?

**Stop killing our fun, ye party pooper!**

"W-Why didn't you..."

I realized that the girl was asking something and I turned to stare at her, Ahsoka looking quite gloomy there.

"Why didn't you say that I should speak to someone?"

"Because this isn't high school, and you don't have any moral support that can be provided by some nonsensical monk mantra. Violence is never a solution for those taking care for you, despite the fact it would be legitimate in this case."

She blinked in surprise.

"I... but the Jedi Order-"

"Is made by pacifists with deadly lightsabers, kid. Do you seriously think that there is something logical in the general appearance of this? Do me a favor and... break their legs."

..."What?"

"Break their legs, slam their skull on a wall or trip them down a staircase. Ya know, simple comebacks for bullies."

"I thought you said violence is never a solution?!"

"I did say it by the Jedi standards but... I am all for it. Bullies understand things by practical solutions, like there was a moment when I was a little kid-" I paused and froze as she frowned at me.

"Little kid? Aren't you a droid?"

_Uhhhhhh..._

Memories are going to kill us.

**The sucky ones, the good ones keep us going and the wet ones keep us 'warm' in bed.**

_Aren't we a droid? How are we supposed to be warm in bed?_

**Nevermind...**

"Do you believe in magic?"

She blinked once, trying to understand if this was my attempt to change the subject but merely sighed.

"No?"

"Good!" I exclaimed amused and giddy. "Because it isn't related to anything at all!"

..."What?!"

"Look! Isn't that Master Yoda?"

"As if Master Yoda would be there no-w! Oh no!" Her bravado melted in her fidgeting in her seat as the grandmaster of the Jedi approached.

"Padawan Tano, back to the temple you may go."

The girl gulped nervously but nodded at the calm order, leaving me to stare at the small, green troll in front of me.

"Curious you are, Shinhachi."

"The same I could say about you, Master Yoda," I rebuked politely.

The master nodded, sitting right on the free chair beside mine.

"Balance to the force your presence is bringing, a forced peace you have obtained."

"Sometimes blood need to be spilled and someone has to take the matters in their own hands, at the cost of murdering their own identity."

"A tragic outlook of life you have, Shinhachi," The green little troll muttered. "One I actually have seen happen multiple times before my eyes I regret to say."

"The wheel of history move with blood," I muttered quietly and the grandmaster sighed tiredly. "Never with fresh water."

"A long and pained journey yours will be," Yoda replied with the same solemn tone. "A friend of mine seen it he has."

I paused for a moment at this familiar words. "Qui-gon Jinn?"

He blinked but nodded at the surprising reply.

"Indeed. Clairvoyance the force has given to him."

That was the weirdest part of the series, why something limited by bacterias in living beings be capable of pulling this stuff.

Maybe there is more to the matter than the one presented in the movies, books and comics.

"Shouldn't the Force be limited by the midichlorians?"

"Most of the times it is, but secret ways it still holds," He revealed with a small smile. "Connected to the mystical and unknown it is."

This is just... insane.

_Amen._

**Aye!**

"In peace for now the Order will leave you. To the senate room, you may now go."

I nodded at the guarantee from the troll and sighed just one last time. "Why haven't you pushed for a reform within the order?"

He returned the gesture. "Sturdy the traditionalists' minds are, a tall and resilient wall they have made."

"Hopefully this wall will crumble one way or another..."

* * *

**Tatooine, Military Academy**

Mitth'raw'nuruodo waited eagerly for the planned second lesson of Obscure History of Warfare.

The first one had been quite the endearing beginning of the unique course, bringing some more popularity to the mysterious Yonnihachi.

The paper he had prepared about Napoleon had been carefully written.

It detailing the particular strategies the man had used to easily defeat large armies with small forces under his command, his rightful interest in the superior firepower showed by the first artillery pieces but also his grand mistake of stretching his strong army in the massive territories of Russia.

Truly a mastermind that was afflicted by mortal desires, Napoleon was as awe-inspiring as disappointing in the overall summary.

The communication device buzzed in action, ending the chattering of the now enormous class as they all stared at the holographic device.

"**Greetings class and once more I have to apologize for my current lack of real presence within the premises of the Academy because of a summon before the Galactic Senate.**"

Some gasped at those news, thinking that the Governor-General was going to be trialed, a kind of fear that Thrawn (that was his newest nickname from his cadre of students) was feeling within himself.

To lose such an interesting individual for some pitiful moralists within the corrupt government body would warrant some action from the Chiss Ascendency and the rest of the allied planets that were once under the Hutts' yoke.

"**Nothing to worry about, just something to explain about Nal Hutta's newest administration and demanding the recognition of the new government in Tatooine, Ryloth and other planets.**"

Relief washed immediately in the scholars, one in particular now sitting near the Chiss.

Thrawn wasn't sure what to make of the young man that was Wulff Yularen, awkward and asocial in the best of situations, yet he found the man's ability and recognitions worth of some praise from him.

"**Today the lesson is focused... two centuries after the Napoleonic War.**"

The previous map that showed the world after the Congress of Vienna changed in a single blink, long gone were the mini-states between Russia and France, now a major state, Germany, emerged prominently in the region.

Austria had changed its name in 'Austria-Hungary' and a new nation in the south, Italy, had formed too.

"**It's the eve of what many historians call the Great War, a conflict that will span across the entire planet because of how extensive the alliances are in this period.**"

The borders of the nations were now highlighted in red and blue, dividing the world in two major blocks.

**Entente Cordiale:**  
**France**  
**United Kingdom**  
**Russia**

**Central Powers:**  
**Germany**  
**Austria-Hungary**  
**Italy**

"**The world is gearing up for some major conflict but no one is willing to draw the first shot to spark it. The alliances there, initially limited to those nations, are mostly defensive ones and many are scared of starting a war alone against the other block.**"

The map moves toward the southern border of Austria-Hungary, locking onto the small country of Serbia.

"**Serbia is a slavic nation, having quite the warm relationship with Russia but being quite Austrophobic and demanding several lands within Austria-Hungary.**"

The map moved once more, this time reaching the city of Sarajevo.

"**It's a warm day when Archduke Franz Ferdinand, heir to the Empire, is visiting the recently-occupied city of Sarajevo. People are mostly happy... but there are also the usual group of assassins in the area.**"

A loud noise echoed in the classroom, surprising everyone but Thrawn, the Chiss recognizing this was the very sound a slug-loaded gun made when shooting and indeed the Archduke collapsed with some bleeding wounds in his chest.

"**The heir dies, the old man ruling is pissed and Serbia is a prideful thing.**"

The image change to show several soldiers storming the borders, some holding the Austro-Hungarian flags as they advanced deep in the Serbian mainland.

"**Austria-Hungary invades Serbia, pushing Russia to return the favor and... everything explodes beautifully.**"

The world was in flame because a royal noble died, the Chiss found it ironic that he could see it happening with the Ascendency replacing Austria-Hungary.

"**But our main focus of this period are some interesting generals in this conflict, the first of our little lecture being Oskar von Hutier.**"

A man with mustaches and short hair, sporting an officer uniform, appeared by the holographic device.

**Oskar von Hutier**

"**The man might be have been forgotten by many historians but... he shouldn't. He is the forerunner of the two main doctrines that are still used in Warfare: Armored Rush and Specialized Artillery Warfare.**"

Thrawn stared at the bigger pieces of cannons that were being shown, more powerful than their original counterparts and possibly even more precise.

"**Hutier specialized in infiltration tactics, something quite rare in the static mindset of the oldest General Staffs, leading to some spectacular actions against the trench warfare in France and Russia.**"

"S-Sir, there are students that wish to ask questions."

The teacher was pale when he stated this but Shinhachi merely sighed.

"**I suppose someone will have some questions regarding the... strange lack of epicness.**"

A chuckle was shared by some of the students but the first of those wishing to ask question was given permission.

"Why was trench warfare this much important in this period?"

The unknown man hummed. "**Good question and... it is mostly because it had worked in the past.**"

The image changed once more, showing a different scenario than the green hills of Europe.

It was a desert, one where several dark-skinned humans donning primitive clothes and blades were rushing towards men armed with rifles.

"**It was forty to sixty years prior to the Great War, the United Kingdom was trying to subjugate a small native nation, the Zulu's tribe, to his growing colonial empire, sparing just several hundreds to fight the massive numbers the natives had in their fold.**"

The scene changed once more, showing burning caravans and multiple soldiers' body lying on the ground, dead.

Several students had to look away, something that displeased Thrawn quite a bit.

If you are training to become an officer, you are supposed you are causing deaths with your orders.

"**The situation was at first hopeless because none of the Napoleonic tactics prepared to the quick strikes of the Zulu and soon drastic changes were required to fight off the incessant assaults.**"

The battle was shown in its full bloody glory, a small settlement had been turned in a defensive perimeter with numerous lines garrisoned by few men.

"**A series of battles ensued and soon it became apparent that certain unfavorable odds required the use of an old but refined warfare.**"

"Attrition?" The teacher asked softly and Shinhachi hummed positively.

"**Bravo! Yes, that is the point of trench warfare.**"

"This man is... strange." The Chiss gave a glance to Yularen's direction and nodded.

"Strange men are the most unpredictable in the battlefield. Their strategy is unknown and it could easily warrant a defeat."

The human glanced back but Thrawn was back to watch the lecture, a pleased look in his features as he stood silent during the whole two hours of explanation.

* * *

**AN**

**There isn't much to say about Hutier other than his Infiltration tactics and his impressive deduction about finding counters to the trench warfare.**


	15. Star Wars 5-2

**Star Wars 5: Hardcore Realpoliticking (Or Bismark's wet dream)(2)**

* * *

**Coruscant, The Senate**

* * *

**This is a very, very big room.**

It should house at least 10k senators, plus guards and assistants.

_**To think that we are going to screw with so many people...**_

_I would have expected a more murderous comment from you but... I think you meant the inner meaning and not the thing that comes quick in your mind with those words._

"Esteemed senators of the Republic, today we have been graced by the kind visit of the... governor-general of Tatooine and the stabiliser of the Outer Rim, Shinhachi."

**He is stuttering! Grand Moff Tarkin never stutters!**

Maybe we got him truly shocked since we are of the droid kind and we manage to 'appear' lively in our behavior.

**Holy shit, we made Tarkin stutter!**

**I think I got it the first time around, Boldy, no need to fangirl like a virgin about it.**

Loud chattering and protests emerged from the chambers, leading to some annoying oppression that tortured my poor audio receptors.

But I waited, patiently. I knew that people liked to whine and politicians were the worst example of that.

Five minutes later and a quick 'breath' the Senate went quiet, giving me the opportunity to speak.

"Esteemed senators of the Galactic Republic, I don't think I have to present myself since the Supreme Chancellor has kindly provided you with my name and my titles. What I can say that hasn't been told yet is that I am proud to reveal grand admiration and glee at the awakening of the great Republic, something that my allies share and wish for you to know."

Murmurs between the various factions turned loud for a moment, but the Steward recalled back to order giving me the opportunity to continue.

I crossed my arms close to my back.

"This is why I pledge Tatooine's allegiance together with our fellow allies' ones to the Galactic Republic."

A sound massacre emerged from that surprising news, several pacifists ready to launch a riot to this situation.

They had shown until now apathy to Tatooine and their independent alliance because their alignment was still unclear and they had kept a massive army and fleet in their spacezones.

"Your words brings joy to the Republic, Governor Shinhachi. But I suppose you would agree that words fail to assure an official guarantee from those you represent."

I nodded at Tarkin's rightful comeback. "I truly understand, Supreme Chancellor. This is why I offer you **this**."

Uploading the little protectionist laws I had picked up to compile during my return to Tatooine, I sent it to the Chancellor's pod. The man glanced at his terminal and opened the file, reading it carefully before closing it with a perplexed expression.

"Those are quite some interesting demands. Those.. 'limited trade zones' highlight general sections of some planets where trade is authorised. May you explain this idea of yours?"

"I have studied some interesting registers left from the Hutt Empire about illicit trading between the Imperials and the black market. I wish to close down the black market from accessing the planets with our appliance to the Republic, to avoid crime to once more pester our homes."

_Pesky bastards were trying to create some Cliques in Tatooine, kind of like Pre-1937 China._

**Man, I miss Hearts of Iron 4.**

Please stop, we got real politicking here and-

_We shall do what a good Europa Universalis 4 player do... create an hugbox*._

"This kind of demands would be unfair for the fellow planets of the Republic, Chancellor. I think this is not something acceptable."

Padmé was already pissing me off, what a glorious day to be quite calm with the universe.

"Just like it is unfair that a politician hold the roles of Queen and Senator, Queen Amidala?"

The question rose quite the loud comeback from the entire pacifist wing but Tarkin silenced them. "While I understand the concern you all might have regarding this document, I have little to none suspicion that this is aimed to cripple a part of the Republic, quite the opposite if I have to be honest."

He then turned my direction with a tired look. "Governor Shinhachi, I would suggest you restrain yourself from baiting senators within this august body."

I nodded, thinking up of ways to prank people there without making it sound like a bait.

Maybe we should just behave there without getting unwanted attention on us.

**Bah, they wouldn't take a hit on us with the big army we currently have.**

Yet... I feel like we are forgetting something.

_You are probably having some dumb situationts that could possibly screw us but... they are impossible. Just go back to sleep._

...I hate you both.

"Yet I think I have to also add that I have some news about... the former chancellor."

Tarkin frowned at this. "Truly? Have you perhaps captured the man?"

I knew that Wilhuf didn't want to deal with a situation as difficult as Palpatine's one was so early on in his mandate.

So I graced him with an unrequested but acceptable wish. "No. Sadly, Sheev Palpatine's body was found in an open tomb in Dathomir. Further research found out it was the dark-side practicers' doing as they found the man too much desperate and unstable to support."

Another cacophony of loud sounds followed, this time it was mostly positive from the coalition supporting Tarkin and I knew why.

Palpatine was a dangerous destabilising element if he had been brought back to Coruscant for interrogations and a trial.

Confessions would have brought to light the inner workings of the Trade, Banking and Military factions' deals and forced a purge to happen within the factions.

The Sith's death took the only one that knew about those dealings away from possible interrogations.

"This is.. saddening but also quite good since the man was too much dangerous to be left free-"

"Chancellor Tarkin, Sheev Palpatine was an esteemed member of the Senate and leaving the savages that had killed him against the Republic's law unpunished is a clear sign of negligence-"

"If I may, Supreme Chancellor, I wish to make a defence for this unwarranted slight from Senator Amidala!"

My interruption seemed to surprise the entire room but I knew I had to work this place just like it was set to be.

This was just like the Roman Republic before Caesar's rule, ready to be battered by proper orators.

Tarkin blinked at the request, so loud and determined, but nodded, trying to understand what I might have in mind.

"Dathomir is outside of the Galactic Republic's jurisdiction and attacking the planet for such reason would be seen as a crime as per Republican Laws as the Dathomirians have the right to exact their own laws on their homeplanet, completely free from any external laws." I then turned my visual receptors to the fuming senator.

_We sure are going to humble her with this._

She... warranted it. To think she is this much foolish about the matter, placing her passion in front of her common sense.

**Time for some truth bombing.**

"Senator Amidala, your behavior has been utterly questionable. First you try to undermine the current Chancellor's legitimacy by questioning his capacity to decide, when the Chancellor had been correct to not prepare a punitive expedition for your pseudo-patriotic whims. Then you profess for freedom while I see that there are some curious if not questionable laws within Naboo's constitution. Some detailing a different sets of rights between Gungans and Nabooans, even through the former are natives of the planet," I answered without hesitation, throwing as much crap as I could muster out of the report I had written over the annoying politician. "Lastlym I wish to bring to attention a curious situation about the Senator, one about her unexpected appearance in Tatooine the same day Jabba was killed. I wish for the unusual presence of the Senator in the planet, when she was supposed to be protected in Naboo, to be investigated further by a joined team formed by Jedi and Republican officers."

The ruling coalition roared accusations at the now-silenced pacifist wing of the Senate. Some of this latter group even looking at the woman with shocked looks while she appeared quite pale and ill at this little revelation.

Tarkin was forced to concede a 30-mins pause for the room to 'recover their composure in this grave discovery'.

_**You gonna love loyal politicians!**_

* * *

Wulff Yularen would be lying if he had said that Shinhachi was a foolish militarist.

The man's experience was pure gold for every good officer with some brain in their head as the small-scaled examples offered gave an easy-to-understand meaning to many of the tactics some of the modern officers had long forgotten.

It had been surprising when the third lesson came to be, him sitting once more close to the genial chiss, Thrawn, and the greatest revelation about the _man's_ true appearance was given.

He was morbidly shocked that a droid had been capable of replicating such a complex mind as humanoids and yet he did and was still going.

The holographic image finally showed the advanced droid, donning a curious hat on his head.

"**Greetings class, and welcome to this crazy lesson about impossible odds!**"

Truly insane, he thought as he turned to look at the chiss, trying to get a glimpse of the blue-skinned student's reaction and... he was smiling.

While many were horrified at the discovery, Thrawn was _smiling_ delightfully at the droid but Yularen knew already why after having befriended the humanoid.

The chiss was intrigued by surprising odds, especially the one that a droid was the actual Governor-General of Tatooine. Plus the lessons was mostly centered about this very topic.

"**Today we shall discuss of one of the most underrated German military leaders during the Great War.**"

The image showed a man in his 50s, a hat similar to the one in Shinihachi's calf was placed on his head. A serious and focused look visible on his face as he was donning a warmer version of the previous general's uniform.

**Paul von Lettow-Vorbeck**

"**Clever officer akin to Oskar von Hutier, Lettow-Vorbeck was a brilliant man that had been sent on a very distant stage when the Great War started.**"

The map appeared but it moved away from Europe and back in Africa, the lower-right side of it.

"**Germany, like many other Great Powers in the time period, had a colonial empire. Differently from the other colonial powers, they were keen to recruit natives within their military force, the Askari.**"

The image now showed several dark-skinned humans donning privates' uniforms and doing manouvers with some white-skinned officers leading them.

"**Differently from many Generals that served in this period for the colonial armies, Lettow-Vorbeck was considered the only one that stood up to international attention, mostly because his men in Afrika were capable of keeping up with the German Grenadiers. His tale showed this true when he faced absurd odds early on until the end of the war.**"

The estimations were given and... half of the class paled at the numbers, much similar to the Napoleon's ones.

_**German Schutztruppe:**_  
**Early Stage:**** 5072**  
**Late Stage:**** 4803**

_**Allied Combined Forces:**_  
**Early Stage:**** 50000~**  
**Late Stage****: 47000~**

"**Surprising numbers, I assume this is what everyone is thinking and... you are right. This man was a legend that was easily forgotten when the war ended. The only German army that was never defeated in battle until it was forced to surrender when Germany was defeated in Europe.**"

That added further admiration to the man and some questions were asked quickly.

"What do you mean that he was forgotten, Shinihachi?"

The droid chuckled. "**Getting cocky with names, boyo?!**"

The teen who had given the question shivered at the Governor's tone but a chuckle was enough to calm him down.

**"Sure, I suppose we all need to be in some safe environment before sending you to do some warring,**"The governor politely conceded. "**Anyway, the reason why Lettow-Vorbeck was forgotten is summarised in two points: 1) The peace treaty deprived Germany of every single colony, making his experience seemingly useless in a conflict in Europe and 2) when Germany _went back _for some more kicking, the General detested the newest leadership going so far to reply to the ruler with a clear and candid 'fuck off'.**"

... "T-That has to be a joke. Is that right, sir?"

The droid tilted its head in confusion and some started to chuckle at the mere idea an officer stood up from a call from his leader because he 'detested him' if Yularen had to be forgiving with his language.

"**Truly an interesting individual,**" The human stated, glancing to the chiss, Thrawn staring at the document that had been uploaded in everyone's datapad about the General and skimming through the sentences. "**Don't you think?**"

He nodded. "A fascinating individual with some... interesting ideas about recruiting people. His charismatic and kind ways gave him a larger than expected manpower to use in the battlefield. Truly a daring leader."

The human nodded, staring at the document in his own datapad and smiling a little when he spotted the fact about the man 'sodding off' his leader.

_**Truly a daring leader.**_

* * *

**AN**

**Brief Glossary:**

**Hugbox: A set of alliances that will be activated upon aggression against you. Generally the greater and more numerous the alliances are, the 'happier' the hugbox is.**


End file.
